


Snap & Scribble

by mago_teung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Idiots in Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Master/Pet, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Urethral Play, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mago_teung/pseuds/mago_teung
Summary: Oikawa is a proud camboy who puts on a good show for the people.  Iwaizumi is not only a supportive boyfriend, but also an erotica author who uses the comments of Oikawa's livestreams as inspiration.From telling Iwaizumi he dropped out of law school, to a (attempted) threesome, to eloping, the two go through a lot for a relationship, but they wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but each other.Side Couples :Kageyama and Hinata like to show off their perfect relationship.Tsukishima and Yamaguchi make a brief appearance at the IwaOi eloping.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	1. Oikawa and Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing author Iwaizumi and camboy Oikawa - a little into what their nights usually consist of.

"Oh....Oh fuck, yes...yes, god, that's so deep. Oh shit, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum-Oh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, oh shit! Yes! Yes, oh fuck-!"

Oikawa held the dildo against his prostate, his legs shaking in ecstasy as he panted with his tongue sticking out. He heard the 'ding' of the livestream, alerting that he hit the targeted viewers. It made him smile widely, pulling the dildo out and showing the camera his gaping hole, giggling softly - he was a mess. His bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat, his legs were spread wide enough that his inner thighs were clearly strained, and his stomach was covered in cum since this was the second time he ejaculated on camera. Anything for the views though, right?

"Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed the show. I'll probably be live again later this week. Until then!"  
He winked as he stopped the recording. His legs shook as he stood up, trying to find feeling in his body again. His targeted amount of viewers today was 1.5k, and today he certainly delivered. 1780 viewers? The citizens must be horny.

"Oikawa! I'm home!"

Oikawa let out an excited squeal when he heard his boyfriend open and close the door, meaning he was back from work, meaning they could spend the evening together, meaning he could probably get a real dick inside of him. And of course, he could talk and do boyfriend things with his boyfriend.  
"Iwa-chan! I missed you!"  
Oikawa put on some briefs and whatever shirt was lying the closest. Unfortunately it was one of his own. He ran out of the room, the feeling in his legs coming back, then hugged Iwaizumi as quickly as he could. 

"Goodness. You're sexy in a suit."  
Since Iwaizumi worked in an office, it was normal that he wore a regular suit, carried a briefcase, and Oikawa was thinking of buying him glasses one day. Not because he needed them, but because he was convinced Iwaizumi would be the sexiest him he could be.

"Did you just finish a shoot?" Iwaizumi asked, loosening his tie and taking his shoes off. Oikawa took his briefcase from him so Iwaizumi could use both his hands, watching as the author was unbuttoning everything tight. It made Oikawa bite his lip, leaning in to kiss Iwaizumi's cheek.  
"Mhm. I even exceeded my target! Isn't that great!"  
"Wow. Good job."

Iwaizumi stood up again and patted Oikawa on the head, leaning to kiss him on the lips softly. It was an innocent kiss, one that Oikawa would only ever want to do with Iwaizumi. No tongue or leading to sex - just a sweet kiss filled with love.  
"So that means you got a lot of comments.." Iwaizumi mumbled as he pulled away. Oikawa chuckled as he nodded, knowing that was probably the main reason reaching his target would excite Iwaizumi.  
"Tons and tons! You could probably write hundreds of books!"

Iwaizumi grinned and nodded, walking into their apartment and sighing softly as he flopped on the couch. Oikawa followed and stood behind the couch, placing the briefcase beside Iwaizumi then began to massage his shoulders. They had a relationship that not many people could understand, and they knew not everyone understood them. Oikawa was a camboy, getting paid to fuck himself on camera, occasionally getting fucked by Iwaizumi if their schedules aligned. Now, Iwaizumi didn't mind at all at first, until Oikawa read the comments out loud one day - then Iwaizumi's first best-selling book was published.

"You should join a livestream again soon. My viewers miss you" Oikawa told him, kissing the back of his neck as he massaged his tense shoulders a little harder. Iwaizumi hummed and nodded, but Oikawa knew that meant he was only half-listening.  
"I told you to text before you start.""Ehh, but you're at work..."  
Iwaizumi turned his head slightly, giving him a side glance.   
  


"Read me some of the comments.""Iwa-chan!""I have writer's block! It's not my fault..."  
Oikawa jumped over the head of couch so he could be beside Iwaizumi, humming mischievously as he rubbed Iwaizumi's inner thigh.   
"I'll read you some of the comments...if we have some well-deserved couch sex." Oikawa licked his lips and leaned down in attempt to initiate into some good head. Iwaizumi was quicker though, pushing Oikawa off and stood up, stretching his arms.  
"I'm hungry. What should we have for dinner?""Iwa-chan!""I'm craving some udon. I'll start cooking."

So now Oikawa was sitting across Iwaizumi at the dining table, unfucked and sulking. Though Iwaizumi managed to convince him to read some of the comments Oikawa got that day, and there were a lot. Most of them were the regular 'oh shit, you're so hot' and 'I would so fuck you if I was there with you'. Iwaizumi never cared much about them - he knew Oikawa only ever begged for his dick, so what was there to worry about?

"What about this," Oikawa started after swallowing his bite of udon noodles, reading the comments and eating at the same time. He supposed if it was for his boyfriend, he was willing to compromise.  
" _'I_ _would pay to watch your omega ass get a good pounding from an alpha in rut. Watching you go into heat would make me cum on the_ spot.' You haven't done anything like that yet.""Mmm, I don't know..." Iwaizumi pursed his lips, mixing his soup as he tried to think of a plot around something like that.  
"I don't know much about ABO. I feel like I'll have to do a lot of research, and I don't even know what kind of plot would surround that. Maybe by next year."  
Oikawa nodded as he scrolled down through more comments, humming softly as he tried to find more requests, ones that would give Iwaizumi a good idea for a new novel.  
"Oh! Here," Oikawa perked up as he clicked on the comment to see the full thing, " _'Don't you want to see him in a suit getting fucked by the boss? Trying to get a promotion but the only thing that's good is his slutty ass...I would give him a promotion after teaching him how to suck dick properly. Then I'd bend him over and make sure the whole office knows he's my bitch.'_ Iwa-chan, you've never done a 'boss and employee' story before, right?"  
Iwaizumi hummed and nodded, actually liking the idea.  
"Yeah, it sounds good. Thank you."  
"Of course."  
  
Oikawa grinned, putting his chopsticks and phone down, looking at Iwaizumi with a cheeky grin, leaning across the table and cocking his head.  
"So where's my payment, Mr. Author?"

Iwaizumi gulped and looked down at his udon -it wasn't even half done...  
"I'll heat it up later!"

Without any discussion, Oikawa was already crawling under the table, between Iwaizumi's legs and unbuttoning Iwaizumi's pants. Iwaizumi gasped softly, but didn't protest - Oikawa deserved it.  
"You're so much better than a piece of plastic." Oikawa moaned as he spit on Iwaizumi's cock, getting it hard first by stroking it slowly, earning a soft grunt from Iwaizumi.  
"Mmm, you like that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked in a sultry voice, licking the slit of his cock which made Iwaizumi gasp. Oikawa knew every sensitive spot on Iwaizumi's body - it was both a blessing and a curse.  
"Because I do. I like you so much Iwa-chan. So much, it makes me crazy."  
  


Oikawa skillfully deep-throated Iwaizumi without gagging, a skill that required a lot of practice and time, but a skill Oikawa wouldn't trade for the world.  
"Oh shit, Oi-Oikawa-" Oikawa hummed around his cock, looking up at him with wide eyes as he began to bob his head up and down. His hands massaged Iwaizumi's thighs, then his cheeks hallowed as Iwaizumi's cock began to twitch in his mouth. Oikawa pulled off for a moment.  
"Iwa-chan...I don't think you understand.." Soft kisses were placed around the head of Iwaizumi's cock, then down the shaft, following a pulsing vein, then was licked slowly back up to the head.  
"I think of you whenever I do my videos. When I realize you're not there I got lonely..." pouting, Oikawa crawled up and grinding his clothed cock against Iwaizumi's bare one, getting Oikawa's briefs wet. He realized Oikawa's briefs were already wet with pre-cum, which did not help Iwaizumi at all.  
"So when you come home in a sexy suit, telling me you missed me too...do you think I can control myself?"  
Oikawa took his briefs off, exposing his own hard on, red from cumming twice not even a few hours ago, yet raging and leaking pre-cum to the point Iwaizumi was convinced that Oikawa needed to get something checked. Though, that wasn't his main focus right now.

"Iwa-chan, you make me go crazy. Only you. You know that, don't you?"  
Iwaizumi gulped and nodded, his hands finding their way to Oikawa's ass, spreading it then pressing one finger against his hole. Oikawa groaned and grinded down, wanting to be fucked alread. Iwaizumi bit his lip as he felt the looseness and tenderness of Oikawa's ass, no preparation needed.   
"Then say it." Oikawa groaned, reaching back and taking hold of Iwaizumi's cock, positioning it on his hole.  
"Tell me who I belong to..."

Iwaizumi moaned as he felt Oikawa sink down on his cock, throwing his head back - no lube, hard and raw. It must've hurt Oikawa, but he didn't seem to care, only concerned that they were fucking, which Iwaizumi didn't mind too at this state.  
"Come on, Iwa-chan. Tell me."  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, watching as his face changed with every inch he sank down. When he was close to the end, Iwaizumi stopped him, holding him in place and looking him in the eyes.

  
"You belong to me."

Iwaizumi thrusted upwards into Oikawa, making the bottom scream in please, his arms wrapping around Iwaizumi's neck quickly. Oikawa giggled excitedly as Iwaizumi began to thrust along with Oikawa bouncing, their hips meeting each other which caused an intensity Oikawa loved. And since Iwaizumi was a good boyfriend, he angled his hips and hit the deepest parts that made Oikawa see stars.

"Oh fuck!" Oikawa moaned, his eyes tearing up when he realized that this was way more than he anticipated. A dildo could never.  
"Fuck, Iwa-chan! Right there- Right fucking there! Oh shit-Ahhh, yes! You-You're hitting the-the right place-Fuck!" Oikawa panted, scratching Iwaizumi's back in attempt to hold onto something.  
"Shit-Oikawa-"

Without warning, Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa and laid him on the dining table, spreading Oikawa's legs and thrusting harder into him, the pace quickening.  
"Iwa-chan-!" Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi gripped his thighs harshly, to the point where Oikawa's skin was turning red. He desperately tried to grip Iwaizumi's hair and back, wanting to slow him down.  
"Iwa-Iwa-chan! Too-Too fast! It's-It's too-It's too-""You're so sexy Oikawa..." Iwaizumi growled in his ear, reachind down to stroke Oikawa's dick slowly, matching every few thrusts of Iwaizum's. Oikawa let out a strangled moan, his thoughts too jumbled to make a coherent sentence. It was too much yet he wanted more.

"Iwa-Iwa-I'm-I'm-" 

He couldn't even finish the sentence.  
Iwaizumi let out a deep chuckle and kissed Oikawa's neck, then the back of his ear, then his jaw, all while keeping the quick paces of his thrust. He let out a grunt and his thrusts began to slow down, yet they were still intense and hitting Oikawa well.  
"It's alright. Me too."

Oikawa whined, his legs shaking as his orgasm built up. He was going to have the most intense orgasm, but he knew if he waited a bit for Iwaizumi it wouldn't compare to anything else. So he waited until Iwaizumi's thrusts started to get sloppier, letting out a high pitch shriek, the dining table now shifted to another spot on the floor, and Oikawa's eyes rolled back with his tongue sticking out.

"Hajime!"

Iwaizumi came deep inside of Oikawa with a loud moan, kissing his mouth passionately. Oikawa held Iwaizumi's face tenderly as he rode down his high, moaning softly into the kiss and trying to make Iwaizumi feel good. When the high was finished, Iwaizumi pulled out, his cum leaking out of Oikawa's ass slowly, which was Iwaizumi's favourite sight by far.

"Iwa-chan...photo..."  
"Oh, right."

Where they could get extra money, they said 'why not?'. Iwaizumi used Oikawa's phone to get some shots of the creampie that he made, Oikawa reaching to spread his ass out to make sure that it was a good photo. Iwaizumi smiled softly when he finished, kissing Oikawa on the cheek.  
"You're beautiful"  
"I know."

Iwaizumi let out a soft laugh and nodded, picking up Oikawa and bringing him to the bathroom, starting up the water so they could get the bath going. Clean up was tedious, but they managed to make it fun in their own ways.

"Iwa-chan, what about your dinner?"  
"It's fine. I already had desert."


	2. Law School (rather, 'lack of')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa still hasn't told Iwaizumi he's dropped out of law school. He takes advice from Kageyama and Hinata on how he should do it.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"  
Oikawa and Hinata cheered and laughed as Kageyama downed another shot of sake. They were playing a drinking game after a day of work - well, work for Hinata and Kageyama.

The other couple knew the situation between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, their occupations and their agreements of their relationship - how Oikawa was using his body to make money on camera and Iwaizumi was also profiting from it. They didn't judge because, who had that right? Certainly not them...

"Ah, that hits..." Kageyama sighed, putting an arm around Hinata and taking another bite out of the karage they ordered along with other small dishes. Oikawa suggested they meet up since Iwaizumi was working late that night and Kagayema said that they had time tonight as well. It was a good time too since Oikawa had something on his mind - who knew he would be asking advice from someone younger than him. But it seemed that everyone else in the world was good at this 'relationship' thing - everyone except Oikawa. And he wasn't going to ask anyone who was close to Iwaizumi too - he needed to confide in someone who wouldn't spill shit.

"It's on me. So order a lot, okay?" Oikawa smiled and winked at them, Hinata buying it immediately and calling the waiter over for another round of alcohol and food. Kagayema, however, saw through it, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa.  
"Oh? And what good thing has happened that we're so lucky to have you paying for everything?"  
"Hm? Oh, I hit my viewer target for the year, Iwa-chan has a new book he's working on - many good things, Kage-chan-""Don't call me that."  
Oikawa sent him an innocent smile then ordered some more food when the waiter came by. He wanted to splurge too, especially since Iwaizumi gave him his credit card for the night. He wouldn't tell Kageyama that though.

"I think it's cool, Oikawa-san!" Hinata beamed, stuffing his face with more chicken and alcohol, then some grilled pork. Free food always tasted the best.  
"You're doing something you love, your boyfriend supports you, and you get paid! That's a jackpot if you ask me.""Don't talk with your mouth full." Kageyama scolded, wiping Hinata's mouth as the sauce dripped down his chin. "It's rude."  
"Thank you Hina-chan! Someone understands me." Oikawa said dramatically, sighing softly as Kageyama continued to give him a suspicious look, not buying that Oikawa was being nice to them for no reason at all. He was suspicious and Oikawa knew he had every right to be.

"It's not forever though." Kageyama noted, deciding to drop the suspicious act for now and accepting the free food. "Did you finally get into another program?"

That's when Oikawa gulped, his shirt collar tightening despite how loose it was. He was getting hot and his palms sweated just thinking about the situation. He didn't say anything for a good minute and that's when Kageyama did the math. Why Oikawa was so nice, why he was so nervous-

"No."  
"Maybe..."  
"No!"  
"Eh.."  
"No way!"  
Oikawa let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged.  
"....yeah..."

Kageyama let out a loud gasp and he shook his head, already packing his things up.  
"No. I'm not apart of this. This isn't-" he looked at Oikawa's pitiful face and Hinata's confused face. Quickly, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, Hinata. We're going home."  
Hinata was confused, more upset that Kageyama was clearly missing the opportunity to free food. Oikawa quickly grabbed Hinata's other hand and pulled him back down.  
"Please! You don't understand!"  
"Let go of my boyfriend, you deceiving shit!" Kageyama growled, but Oikawa didn't give up and instead pulled harder, making Hinata wince. "Ow."

"I said let go!"  
"Not until you help me!"  
"This isn't my problem! This is all you!"  
"But I don't know what to do! Please, just hear me out!"

Kageyama looked at Hinata who was still confused, but nodded nonetheless and sat back down, still holding Hinata's hand so that when the time came to bolt, he would do so in a heartbeat.  
"You have 1 minute.""Wait, what's happening?" Hinata asked confused, a dumbfound look on his face. Kageyama just waved at him. "Babe, shh. You, go."

"I really wanted to tell him! Trust me, I did! But then whenever he asks and I lie, he gets so happy! He thinks I'm _so_ good at studying, he doesn't even question why I don't have the textbooks at home. He trusts me so much!""That makes it worse, you ass!"

Oikawa sighed defeated and hit his head on the table, shaking it. "I know..."

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, still confused and waiting patiently for an explanation. Finally, Kageyama spoke up with a sigh.   
"Oikawa still hasn't told Iwaizumi-san he dropped out of law school _**last year**_.""Correction, last _school_ year. That's 8 months, bitch.""You-" Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh and waved him off.

"I don't care. This is crazy. Why would you keep it from him this long? This makes everything worse!"  
"I know..." Oikawa sulked, scratching his head in frustration then yelled out loud, making the other customers whip their head in confusion. When they realized it was just a crazy drunk, they went back to their food.

"Hina-chan. Do you _really_ tell Kageyama everything?" Oikawa asked desperately, wanting reassurance that he wasn't the only one.  
"Of course!" Hinata said with a confidence and proud-ness that no one could deny. It made Oikawa want to smother the two of them together then rip them apart so they'll never find each other.  
"Even when you're horny?""Especially when I'm horny!"

Oikawa groaned and banged his head on the table. The other couple could see that Oikawa was struggling, but they weren't exactly sure what to do - they've never faced the problem of communication and secrets.  
"I'm done..." Oikawa cried, banging his head on the table again, harder this time. "Iwa-chan doesn't date liars. He's gonna break up with me and find a less sexy, truth telling bitch, and-and his books will be boring, then he'll get married and have stupid, ugly kids - and it's all my fault!" Oikawa cried again, hitting his head once more, he was sure that there would be a mark.

"You're so fucking dramatic, it makes me want to puke."  
Kageyema downed another shot of sake, then sighed loudly. Hinata tried to console Oikawa, patting his head and letting out a nervous chuckle.   
"Iwaizumi-san wouldn't! He loves you and accepts you no matter what!" Oikawa looked up at Hinata with suspicious eyes, shaking his head. "That's the problem," he grumbled. "He's perfect."

Kageyama sighed again, irritated that him and Hinata were dragged into this, shaking his head in disbelief.   
"Sulking isn't doing anything, is it? You have to tell him or else I will.""You _wouldn't_.""Well, you're not doing anything." Oikawa glared at Kageyama, even though the other was right. He had to tell Iwaizumi he dropped out of law school, because the math certainly won't add up once Iwaizumi realizes Oikawa wasn't doing any lawyer things.

"Now lift your head up and pay. I'm tired of looking at your depressing face."

"Oh, Oikawa. You're home." Iwaizumi greeted from the couch, munching on chips. Iwaizumi's palms were sweating again, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt, biting his lip nervously. If Iwaizumi noticed, he didn't comment on it.  
"You're home early, Iwa-chan...""Oh yeah, I got everything done pretty early, so I came home. How's Kageyama and Hinata?"

Without answering, after taking off his shoes, Oikawa went to the couch and sat on Iwaizumi's lap, straddling his waist and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. His eyes went wide and his heartbeat quickened that he was sure that Iwaizumi noticed something was up.  
"Oikawa? You alright?" Iwaizumi asked softly, his hands going to Oikawa's waist and rubbing slowly up and down, trying to calm Oikawa down. Iwaizumi was patient for an answer, like he always was.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa started off, biting his lip. "You love me? With everything you are, right?"  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow suspiciously before nodding shortly, wanting to see where this was going.  
"And you'll never leave me?"  
Another short nod.  
"No matter what-?""Oikawa, just tell me what's-"

"I dropped out of law school!"

There was a silence between them that lasted a few seconds. Iwaizumi was the one who broke it.  
"What?"

Oikawa didn't reply at first, but when Iwaizumi pushed him off his lap, Oikawa knew he needed to do something.  
"You said you'll never leave!""I'm getting some water!"  
Iwaizumi was usually a calm character, but this news was out of his hands. He couldn't even process it properly, what Oikawa meant and what this means for their future. Of course he knew what it meant literally - Oikawa wasn't going to be a lawyer.

"Iwa-chan-"  
Iwaizumi was in the kitchen, not responding. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged half of it in one gulp. Oikawa watched him, waiting for him to say something - the silence was killing him.  
  


"How long?" Iwaizumi finally said, after what felt like hours of not speaking. Oikawa bit his lip, knowing this question was going to come up, but he wished he could lie about it.  
"8 months..."  
"That's a whole year!"  
"....last time I checked, a whole year was 12 months-""Oikawa."  
Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh, unsure what to do with the situation because he didn't even know about it until a few minutes ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oikawa gulped - another question he didn't want to answer.  
"I was scared...""Of what?" Iwaizumi snapped, making Oikawa flinch.   
"I...I don't know-""Of me?""No.""Of our parents?""No.""Of our future?""No!"  
Iwaizumi leaned closer to Oikawa, his breathing quickening. "Then what?"  
Oikawa's face went red and he whimpered, throwing his hands up and trying to speak with them because his voice wasn't working. He started to breath heavier and the only thing he can think of was _'Iwa's gonna leave me. Iwa doesn't love me anymore. Iwa hates dumb, liars like me and he's going to find a woman lawyer who'll make him proud.'_ His voice wasn't working.

"Hey. Hey, Oikawa." Iwaizumi shook Oikawa by the shoulders, trying to get his attention. "Oikawa, listen to me." But Oikawa was already hyperventilating, shaking his head, his breath heavy. Iwaizumi can't leave him! No one understood or loved Oikawa like Iwa-chan, and yes, that's selfish, but Oikawa was very confident there was no one better for Iwaizumi than Oikawa. So they couldn't leave each other.  
"Oikawa, look at me!" Oikawa shook his head, looking away and closing his eyes. He couldn't look at Iwaizumi in the eyes while he broke up with him. He couldn't! That would break his heart even more! It couldn't happen, not like this! The only way the could break up is if they were roleplaying in bed or if one of them is dead!

"Tooru!"

Oikawa snapped out of it looked up at Iwaizumi, who was wearing a concerned look on his face as he watched his boyfriend panic. When Oikawa finally looked at him, he pulled him into an embrace, sighing softly and kissing his cheek.  
"I'm not going to leave you." He whispered in his ear reassuringly. "I don't care if you're a lawyer or a camboy or a stripper or the prime minister. You're Oikawa Tooru - you're my boyfriend. And I love you."

Oikawa's lips quivered and he pulled him into an equally tight embrace. "...Hajime..."  
Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief, loosening his hug, but Oikawa proved stubborn and remained to have a tight grip on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn't mind though, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend was okay.  
"Are you...mad?"  
"Yes." Iwaizumi replied, a little too quickly, but added in the same speed, "but not because you dropped out." Iwaizumi patted Oikawa on the head and kissed his nose. "We'll figure out what to do, okay? Together." He reassured his boyfriend, hugging him once more, earning a squeeze from Oikawa's part. Iwaizumi rubbed his back to calm him down further, and they stayed that way for a good 20 minutes.

"Iwa-chan?"  
"Yes, Oikawa."  
"Can we have make-up sex?"  
"...."  
"Iwa-chan?"  
"....yeah."


	3. (Attempted) Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to try having a threesome and Iwaizumi begrudgingly agrees. The man they choose ends up taking a liking to Iwa-chan a little too much.

"We're looking for a twink."  
"So someone who looks like you?"  
"More or less."

The discussion of a threesome has come up for the couple a few times, mainly initiated by Oikawa, but this time there would actually be some execution. They were in a gay bar far from their place because they wanted as little chance of bumping into this one-night as possible. They also put down some ground rules as well before they entered, to make sure they were both comfortable :  
1) Oikawa isn't allowed to be fucked by anyone else  
2) Iwaizumi isn't allowed to fuck anyone else  
3) No exchanging contact information

So anything else was on the table, and if there was something happening that made the other uncomfortable they would say it right away and then stop as soon as possible, not matter what they were in the middle of doing. The terms were simple enough, and Iwaizumi didn't mind making one of Oikawa's fantasies come true - plus, he could experience a threesome first hand, which made for good writing material.

"What about him?" Iwaizumi nodded his head at a smaller male, skinny and twink-like enough for Oikawa. Yet he had a lot of piercings and a bold fashion-sense, looking like he wanted to get laid - meaning a threesome wasn't too out of his spectrum.  
Oikawa smirked and nodded, going over to the man, Iwaizumi not too far back. Oikawa agreed he would take the seducing on since Iwaizumi would be nothing but a bundle of nervousness, and only Oikawa wanted to see that cute side of him.

"Looking for a good time or waiting for a good time to look for you?" Oikawa said with a flirtatious smile, leaning against the table and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. The other male raised an eyebrow at Oikawa and then looked over his shoulder at Iwaizumi who was watching them intensely. The man smirked back and shrugged.   
"Looks like a good time found me." 

Oikawa grinned and walked a little closer to the man, cocking his head and humming softly. Iwaizumi was waiting patiently, hoping that this seduction process would be effective. They already spent enough time as it was looking for a person that would be harmless enough to be trusted with a threesome with them - he didn't want to waste the night any longer.  
"Well then, should we get out of here?" Oikawa leaned even closer, his lips grazing over the stranger's ear, "the three of us?"

So now they were at a hotel, Oikawa holding Iwaizumi's hand reassuringly. "Thank you so much, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw sweetly as Iwaizumi readied himself, mentally and physically. Oikawa was rubbing Iwaizumi's cock through his jeans, getting him semi-hard, as the stranger began stripping into his boxers, then crawling on the bed. He looked back at the couple and raised an eyebrow.  
At first Oikawa just assumed it was because the couple wasn't paying attention to the third person at all. Which, honestly, he should've known better since Oikawa and Iwaizumi made it very obvious they _were_ a couple.  
But then he hit Oikawa with a question that surprised the both of them.

"You're Kawa-chan, right?"  
They both froze at Oikawa's camboy name, obviously not being his full name, but Oikawa insisted it had to sound like his name so the comments were more 'personal'. Oikawa was at first shocked, yes. He assumed they would go into this unknown, but he supposed that when you're ass was in the open for almost 2000 people at least 3 times a week, then being anonymous was a mere luxury. So he ended up nodding happily, excited to meet a fan.  
"Yup! That's me! Kawa-chan, at your service!"

The stranger looked back at Iwaizumi, the taller gulping because if this man was really a fan, that means he already knows what Iwaizumi's dick looked like too. However, the third male just smiled and pointed at Iwaizumi and chuckled softly.  
"So, you're Iwa-chan-""Iwaizumi to you." Came the immediate reply, which made Oikawa laugh - his faithful boyfriend was adorable.

"I know, Iwa-chan is so adorable, right?" Oikawa bragged proudly, putting an arm around Iwaizumi's waist and pulling him close. "Especially tonight, when I tell him to finger-""No way! As in 'Iwaizumi Hajime'?"  
The recognition once again shocked both of them, Iwaizumi mainly because this was the first time someone actually recognized him as an author and not as Oikawa's boyfriend. Apparently, he could be recognized for such a position.

"Oh my god!" The fan got up from the bed and went over to Iwaizumi, completely ignoring Oikawa now, his attention solely focused on the author.   
"I love your writing! It turned me gay!" Iwaizumi was baffled by this statement, struggling to get a reply out. This was the first time something like this was happening, and frankly, he never thought a moment like this would happen.  
"I mean, I knew I was gay - but your writing, it made me realize I wasn't alone! There was more to the world than strict conservative parents." The fan let out a cute, shy laugh which made Oikawa turn red with annoyance.

What the fuck was this man saying? Oikawa was the _inspiration_ behind those books. Iwaizumi was picturing Oikawa whenever he wrote. He should be thanking _him_ and not putting his lovey-dovey bullshit eyes on his boyfriend.

"My name is Shin, by the way. I _loved_ 'Hey Sensei'. I've probably masturbated to it 10 times-""Yeah, well, we didn't ask."  
Oikawa interrupted the fan's little confession, making Iwaizumi and Shin turn to look at him. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and yanked him close to him, glaring at Shin.  
"Sorry, I suddenly remembered I left the oven on at _our_ place where we live _together_ where _we_ have sex. Maybe another time." He said with gritted teeth, Iwaizumi a little confused at the behaviour but didn't protest. Oikawa didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Oh, well, can I have your number then?" Shin asked, going to his pants to get his phone out, handing it to Iwaizumi. "I know you don't have fan meets or anything, so if I could treat you for some coffee-""You don't take a hint, do you?"

Oikawa was looking down at Shin, a darkness in his eyes that made Iwaizumi gulp. He could see what was happening now, but knew better than to stop Oikawa. It would just add fuel to the fire.  
"What? I'm just asking for his number." Shin shrugged innocently, trying again to hand Iwaizumi his phone again but Oikawa was already standing in between the two of them, raising an eyebrow at Shin and letting out a scoff.  
"He doesn't want your number. You were a one night stand in the first place." Oikawa explained, sizing him up and sticking his chin out proudly. "So leave us alone, _kid_."

Shin did not leave them alone, however, and tried to talk to Iwaizumi only, pretending there wasn't an Oikawa-wall between them.   
"Iwaizumi-san. Can I have your number?"

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide and he gulped, looking at Oikawa, as if he was asking for permission, but he knew that was stupid. Oikawa didn't own him.   
It certainly felt like he did right now though.

"Hajime." 

Oikawa said the name darkly, looking at Iwaizumi with dark eyes too, knowing that that meant _no fucking way_. So Iwaizumi gulped and shook his head, looking back at Shin and giving him an apologetic smile.  
"Uh, sorry. I wasn't looking for-""Ah, you two are fucked up!" Shin groaned, putting his clothes back on and putting his phone away. "Whatever. I look up to you Iwaizumi-san, but honestly, if you want to give away your phone number, then do so!"

With that, Shin left, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone, no threesome to happen, it seemed. Oikawa didn't mind though.  
He turned to look at Iwaizumi, smiling innocently at him, which again made Iwaizumi gulp. "Did you like that, _Iwaizumi-san_."

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. He knew Oikawa got jealous sometimes, especially when the comments of the livestreams specifically addressed to Iwaizumi's massive cock and they wanted their insides rearranged. But this seemed to different.  
Shin liked Iwaizumi's work, something Iwaizumi put time and effort in and did alone, with no Oikawa. It must've been different look on Iwaizumi and a fan.  
"Oikawa, you know I know-""No. I don't seem to know, _Iwaizumi-san_ " Oikawa said again, stepping closer to Iwaizumi, rubbing his chest a little too slowly.   
"Don't call me that...""What? _Iwaizumi-san_? But I think it suits you, hm?"

Iwaizumi let out a disgruntled moan when Oikawa grinded his cock on his own, biting his lip because he shouldn't be so turned on. Oikawa knew what he was doing, and it was beyond frustrating - and all the attention would be on Iwaizumi since there would be no third party present.

"I think I should show you, _Iwaizumi-san_. Who your biggest fan _really_ is."

"Oi-Oikawa! Fuck!"

Right now, Oikawa was teasing Iwaizumi's nipples with a cube of ice, his nipples erect, and his body shivering. The ice kept melting, the water running down his stomach and stopping at the naval. This has been going on for 40 minutes, and 3 ice cubes later - Iwaizumi's cock was uncomfortably hard. especially since Oikawa stripped him stark naked and tied him to the bed frame of the hotel bed.

"I remember 'Hey Sensei'," Oikawa stated, humming softly as the ice cube melted a bit on Iwaizumi's left nipple, dragging it slowly to the right. "That was based on a roleplay we did, wasn't it? You were a delinquent student who was in detention for stirring trouble, and it turned out that you knew your favourite sensei was going to be looking over that night's detention session - then you fucked your slutty sensei into the next week." Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's left nipple, Iwaizumi letting out a strangled moan. It was the first kiss he's gotten that night.

"I remember. I remember being bent over the desk. I remember the humiliating words you made me say. I remember you threatening to take a video and showing everyone in class what a whore their sweet sensei was. Do you remember what I said?" Each word was testing Iwaizumi and he wasn't sure what he could do. Before he had a chance to reply, Oikawa was already ahead of him.

 _'"Yes, Iwaizumi-kun! Show everyone who I belong to! I don't care, I'm a slutty sensei for you! Own me, use me! Please!'_ " Oikawa let out a sadistic laugh, running his fingers down Iwaizumi's stomach, making him shiver. His face went dark again quickly, spitting on his chest and using his spit to tweak Iwaizumi's nipples.  
"Iwa-chan. I didn't like how happy you got tonight."

Oikawa took another ice cube and this time dragged it on the head of Iwaizumi's cock, making the tied up male gasp and let out a soft moan. It was the only contact so far.  
Oikawa dragged it down across the shaft then to his balls, Iwaizumi's breath hitching at the contact. Oikawa smirked and used the melting ice to tease him further.  
"You know, Iwa-chan," Oikawa stradded Iwaizumi's legs, smiling at him innocently as he let the ice melt on Iwaizumi's balls, leaving a wet mark on the bed. "Every time I say I belong to you, what I really mean is," Oikawa licked his lips and positioned himself over Iwaizumi's cock, pressing the head on his hole. The water was acting like lube, making the process smoother. Iwaizumi whimpered at the slowness and the amount of patience and endurance building right now - he was going insane with Oikawa.

" _You_ belong to _me_."

Oikawa slammed himself down, Iwaizumi moaning loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The tightness made his cock twitch inside of Oikawa, and the other was so turned on by the way his boyfriend reacted. 

To be honest, Oikawa was over the whole fan thing, about 30 minutes ago. Sure, it made him annoyed that someone else was going love-sick over Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi dealt with something much worse a lot of the time. So who was he to complain?  
Watching Iwaizumi go crazy though - watching him struggle for Oikawa, watching him beg for Oikawa, watching his mind and body be infatuated with Oikawa - _that_ was what he lived for.

"You like that? Don't lie to me." Oikawa was sliding up and down Iwaizumi's cock slowly, pressing Iwaizumi's pelvis down so he couldn't buck his hips up. Iwaizumi let out a frustrated groan, but Oikawa didn't give. He wanted things at his own pace.

"Why need pathetic fans like that when you have _me_ , my dear Iwa-chan. Don't go around looking for attention elsewhere when I'm right here, ready to give you the world."

Iwaizumi let out a whimper and nodded. He didn't want anyone else anyway. If it was possible to not care about how many people read his books, he would only be writing for Oikawa. Honestly, he just needed the income.

"Tell me, Iwa-chan. What are you thinking about right now?" Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath, not trusting his voice. But when Oikawa watched him so intensely, the way his eyes were so dark, yet softened as Iwaizumi moaned for him, he knew whatever happened, Oikawa would take care him.  
"Y-You. My-My head is filled with y-you..."

Oikawa smiled and chuckled, reaching to pet Iwaizumi's hair. "Good boy."

With that, Oikawa quickened the pace, riding Iwaizumi crazily. His body bounced up and down at a pace Iwaizumi couldn't match because his mind was so foggy - he wasn't even sure if he already came.

"Oi-Oikawa! Oikawa, oh my-""That's right. Call my name. Only my name, you hear me? If I see you smile at another person, I'll tattoo my name on your whole body, alright? You know how I feel about sharing, my sweet Hajime."

The name made Iwaizumi squeal, his body jerking as Oikawa clamped down tightly on his cock. Oikawa was also rubbing his own cock, but stopped when he found his prostate, continuing to angle that way. Oikawa was moaning loudly as well, making the bed shake and the bed frame bang on the wall - he wasn't entirely sure if they had neighbours, but it didn't matter to him anyway.

"Don't cum before me." He growled to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi's eyes widening, a scared expression appearing on his face. It drove Oikawa insane.  
"What? You're close?" Oikawa stroked iwaizumi's cheek as he nodded, making Oikawa laugh and nod. "I see." Oikawa bounced faster and harder, causing Iwaizumi to let out a loud, uncontrolled moan, grunting each time Oikawa's balls slapped against his. Oikawa leaned down close to Iwaizumi's ear, licking the shell of it.

"Cum, Hajime."

With a loud scream, Iwaizumi came inside Oikawa, for what seemed to be various minutes. He saw white, and next thing he knew Oikawa's cum was on his stomach as well. The two were panting, letting their heartbeats settle down and their body's go limp.  
Oikawa crawled off of Iwaizumi, untying him from the bed frame. Iwaizumi rubbed his wrists better then reached to pull Oikawa into a hug, kissing him deeply and passionately. Oikawa accepted without hesitation, opening his mouth and letting the kiss become a bit dirty, but they didn't get carried away.

"I love you, Tooru. Only you."  
"I know. I love you too, _Iwaizumi-san_ -aw, Iwa-chan, I was just joking! Come back!" 


	4. Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wonders why they're not married yet, so he asks the man he wants to marry the reason why. Iwaizumi is a little too flustered for his liking.

"Iwa-chan, do you love me?"  
"I'm sitting here with you, aren't I?"

Saturday was Iwaizumi's day off. It has been exactly one week since their attempt at a threesome, and things went back to normal quickly. Iwaizumi has been finishing his first draft of his new book, 'The Promotion', and Oikawa has been on livestreams 5 times this week, unfortunately, none of which were joined with Iwaizumi. Oikawa would always end with a promise of, 'soon! My boyfriend is a serious office worker, so please understand!', but the truth was he also wanted to have Iwaizumi there with him. Sex with him makes masturbation look like a joke. 

"So how come we're not married yet?"

Iwaizumi froze, even though he wasn't even doing anything. It was supposed to be Saturday. Relaxing, stress-free Saturday. Watching meaningless cartoons and cuddling next to each other Saturday.  
Not 'ask hard-hitting, hard to answer questions' Saturdays.

"...'s not possible in Japan.""So why don't we elope?"

Iwaizumi sighed softly and looked at Oikawa, who was currently wrapped comfortably in his arms and looking up at Iwaizumi with a straight face. Not angry or upset, but genuinely curious as to why they weren't married yet.

The truth was, they started dating during senior year, known each other their whole lives though. That would mean it's been 6 years since they started dating, so it was very natural that the marriage would be - should be - talked about. Iwaizumi has purposefully been avoiding the topic, for a specific reason, but also because it was just near impossible. Japan hadn't legalized same sex marriage yet, and to be honest, Iwaizumi didn't mind. They were happy and together, weren't they? They had amazing sex and rarely fought - why do they need to type it on a flimsy piece of paper?

"You know it's not that easy.""Why not?" Oikawa looked indifferent about the situation, sitting up straight so that they could look at each other properly to have this conversation. Oikawa genuinely wanted to get married to Iwaizumi, he wanted to show people that him and Iwaizumi were together by feelings and law. What was the harm in that?

"What? We're supposed to just book the next tickets to America and run?"  
"....yeah."   
Iwaizumi sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Oikawa.""Why not?" Iwaizumi sputtered and shook his hands, flinging his arms around then quickly composed himself, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. This wasn't a big deal. Marriage wasn't a big deal. Eloping wasn't a big deal.  
"It's not that easy-""Says who?" Oikawa scoffed, crossing his arms and standing up, walking in front of Iwaizumi and cocking his head. "Who, Iwa-chan? People? Japan?" Iwaizumi found the taunting annoying, especially since Oikawa has been doing a lot of the talking so for. At least, a lot of the talking that was valid to the conversation.

It was true - who was telling them that they couldn't get married? To get on a plane right now and elope, just the two of them. Their parents would support them. Their friends would definitely want some sort of video or livestream. Why was Iwaizumi being so stubborn right now?

"We have money. We have each other. I don't know what else we would need to elope." When Iwaizumi didn't reply, not even looking at Oikawa, the standing male scoffed again, leaning down to try and get a look at Iwaizumi's expression. It was still his same straight face that made Oikawa's blood boil. How could he keep his cool under a circumstance like this, a conversation like this? It made Iwaizumi feel like he was the only one who actually cared about getting married. Sure, they had each other, but did Iwaizumi not feel the same? Did he not want to be bound together by law?

"Perhaps, Iwa-chan, you don't want to get married to me?""It's not that!""Then what is it?!" Oikawa snapped quickly, looking down at Iwaizumi, which is why he stood up in the first place - he wanted to feel bigger and make sure Iwaizumi knew that he was in the right. Iwaizumi should want to elope with him too.

"Because I'm not going to be a lawyer anymore?""No.""Because I'm a camboy?""No.""Because you want a big fancy wedding with all of our friends and family? You want a traditional Japanese wedding with ceremonial dances and clothes?""No-Well, I wouldn't hate that either though...""So what's your problem?!"

Iwaizumi let out another sigh, which wasn't that worrisome. Iwaizumi sighed all the time when Oikawa was around.  
"I just don't see the big deal." Iwaizumi said calmly, not wanting to make this an argument, but it seemed Oikawa was going to be persistent about this - which was definitely going to be a pain in the ass.   
"You don't want to marry me?""It's not that" Iwaizumi cut in quickly, wanting to make sure that he could explain just a little bit of his side. "I want to marry you." He started off slowly. "I just don't want that to be the main focus here. We have a place together and an income. Figuring out how to get married would just complicate things-""Bullshit!"

Oikawa's voice raised, glaring down at Iwaizumi and huffing stubbornly.   
"Marriage would make things _so_ much better. We'd get tax benefits!-""That doesn't work if we get married _outside_ of Japan.""And we could call each other 'husband'-""We don't need to get married to do that.""Then we could wear rings-""Again, marriage doesn't seem to be relevant to that idea." 

Iwaizumi bit his lip and looked up at Oikawa. He seemed determined to make this marriage thing work, and if Iwaizumi was going to bite, Oikawa would eat him alive. Iwaizumi was ready to be eaten though, as long as Oikawa thanked him for the food after.

"You really want to get married that badly?" Oikawa gave him a dumbfounded look and scoffed. "Of course! I want everyone to know that I have a sexy, smart business man as my husband, by will _and_ law!"  
Iwaizumi gave a defeated sigh and nodded shortly, reaching his arms out to hug Oikawa's waist. Oikawa wasn't in the wrong, but neither was Iwaizumi in his own way - Oikawa's defense just had more justice.

"28."  
"Hm?" Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi, putting his hands on his shoulders then cocking his head in slight confusion. "28 what?"  
"Let's wait till we're 28. 28 years old."  
Oikawa's eyes almost bulged out of his head when Iwaizumi proposed such a deal. That would be another _4_ years of waiting. He could do a whole life of university in that time!  
"Th-That would mean we dated for 10 whole years!" Oikawa sputtered out in fluster, but Iwaizumi seemed to be serious about this dilemma. So he waited for a bit of explanation.  
"If Japan still hasn't legalized same-sex marriage, let's elope at 28."

Oikawa puffed his cheeks out in a pout. He was sure Japan wouldn't change the law so quickly in a matter of 4 years, especially when there didn't seem to be any hard action to do so. So the chances of him waiting 4 years was much more likely.  
"10 years of dating..."  
"Well, we waited 18 years to _start_ dating. What's 4 more on us?" Oikawa let out a displeased groan but nodded, resting his forehead on Iwaizumi's. Asking him to elope must be a lot, so he was willing to compromise.  
" _Fine_. I'll waiting another 4 fucking years so I can wear a ring and call you 'hubby'."

"...do you want me to buy a ring for you?" Oikawa went silent and he pulled away, looking down at Iwaizumi, trying to see if he was serious or not. When Iwaizumi's face showed no real emotion, no confusion or embarrassment, all of a sudden Oikawa got embarrassed.   
"Well...I don't want to have to _tell_ you I want a ring."  
Iwaizumi's face turned confused, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head a bit. He didn't quite understand the concept. Why shouldn't Oikawa want to tell Iwaizumi he wanted a ring?

"So do you want a ring?"  
"I mean, shouldn't you know? If we get rings, then both of us should have one, and it has to be matching and pretty! Yes, pretty! It can't just be one of us getting spoiled."  
"...so, you _don't_ want a ri-"  
"Yes, I want a ring!"

So Oikawa has a ring now. A pretty 14K White Gold Petite Pave engagement ring (Flush Fit - whatever that meant). Iwaizumi convinced Oikawa they weren't allowed to eat at restaurants for at least 3 months, but the look on Oikawa's face when he put it on his left ring finger was worth way more than that ring, or any fancy meal a 5 star restaurant could serve.   
Oikawa was wearing that ring proudly and making sure everyone knew it. And everyone meant _everyone_.

"Hey guys! Sorry, it's just me again." Oikawa was naked on the bed, his legs spread and his sex toys laying in front of him. He was doing a livestream again, but because Iwaizumi was in the office working late, he was by himself to masturbate once more. It was fine though, Iwaizumi even bought him a new vibrator, so he wasn't completely annoyed.

Oikawa purposely exposed his left hand over and over again, reaching for his toy with it, pouring the lube with his left hand, displaying it when he spread his ass out for the viewers - everyone knew by now he was right-handed.   
The comments on the rings finally ( _finally_ ) started coming in after a good 15 minutes of Oikawa's foreplay, pinching his nipples and rubbing his thighs in order to get something going.

"Oh, _this_?" He said innocently, showing his ring off to the camera, smiling brighter than before. "My boyfriend got it for me. You know, Iwa-chan. He finally claimed me." He said cockily, as if there was a fancy proposal and balloons and a teary confession of love while being asked his hand in marriage. No one needed to know that Oikawa practically begged Iwaizumi to get him such a flashy ring.

"So I hope you don't mind, but this livestream will be filled with thoughts and moans for my sweet Iwa-chan. It might just slip - we're in deep, deep love after all." Oikawa was sort of hoping that bastard Shin was watching. That would really show him who Iwaizumi belonged to.

Oikawa moaned as he turned on his vibrator right on the head of his cock, using his left hand and prettily making a show of it, his right hand inserting the 6 inch, ribbed dildo slowly. He knew his viewers liked to watch the stretch.  
"Mmm, fuck."

There were some comments coming in, such as ' _I love watching married ass getting smashed_ ' or _'look at his faithful whorish face. His husband is lucky to have a slut like him tied down_ '. Oikawa obviously couldn't read any of them right now.  
"Ahh-Ahhhh!" Oikawa squealed, turning up the vibrator another level, running it up and down his cock as he pushed the rest of the dildo deep inside him, closing his eyes and pretending it was Iwaizumi doing it, or even Iwaizumi watching him.

"Oh fuck-Shit, that's-that's my spot!" Oikawa moaned loudly, drool pooling out of his mouth and running down his chin. His cock was straining hard at this point, pre-cum spilling out of him. The viewer target alarm dinged and Oikawa let out a proud chuckle. That meant there was more than 2000 people watching him right now. Unfortunately, none were his precious Iwaizumi, but he didn't mind. Iwa-chan always came home pent up, so he knew there was nothing to be frustrated over.

"Mmm-Fuck! Oh shit, that-that feels so good! You guys like watching my ass stretching around this toy here? Like watching my-my fucking-Ah!" Oikawa screamed as the vibrator hit a sensitive spot down the shaft, while the dildo pressed against his g-spot. It was too much pleasure in one go, yet he couldn't stop. Damn. Where was Iwaizumi?

"Yes! Fuck yes! I-I can't think! I'm-I'm such a cock slut-such a fucking whore for cock and-and I love when you-you guys watch!" Oikawa let out a squeal of pleasure as he fucked himself harder with the dildo, moaning and withering every time his sensitive points were touched at the same time. When he felt his climax building up, he turned the vibrator off, continuing to pump the dildo in and out of him quick and hard.   
His left hand began to jack himself off, quick and short strokes, occasionally swiping the slit of his cock when he could, which made his whole body shiver in ecstasy. His ring was being shown off, glittering in the camera view.

"Oh-Ohhh shit. Ohhh, fuck, that-that's it! I-I'm so full! I can't-I'm gonna-gonna-"

With a loud, high pitch scream, Oikawa came, his cum splattering over his chest, some even getting on the band of his ring. His body jolted as he rode down his high by pumping the dildo in and out of himself slowly, then he let out a satisfied sigh when it was over. The views and comments were high as usual, and he was sure he could treat Iwaizumi to something small, like a cake that they could eat off of each other.  
"Thank you again for watching. Next time, I'll call Iwa-chan for sure!" Oikawa blew a kiss to the camera before shutting the livestream off, his legs shaking as he stood to get the camera. He sat down, looking at how much he made this time then smiled widely, proud of his work.

When he heard the door open, his whole face lit up, turning his phone off and throwing it to the side. As quickly as possible, he put on some boxers and a shirt - this time, to his pleasure, Iwaizumi's - then ran out to the front door to greet his now fiancé.

"Oikawa! I'm home!"  
"Iwa-chan!"


	5. Iwa-chan At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has been working late these days, so Oikawa surprises him with a visit to his office. Knowing Oikawa, there was an alternative motive too.

"This is, like, the fifth time this week! Iwa-chan, I miss you! And your dick."

Iwaizumi, on the other side of the phone, sighed. He knew this was a little unfair to the bother of them, but he couldn't help it - work was work.  
The truth was, Iwaizumi's new book was taking the interest of many editors and publishers. It was thank to Oikawa, of course, the lewd comments giving him the idea of boss and employee romance and intimacy. Of course, this mean he would be busy. Busy meant that he rarely saw Oikawa for now.

It was weird though. They got 'engaged', but since the past 3 months have been so hectic, it didn't really feel like anything had changed that much. Really, the only thing that's really changed is Iwaizumi had to remind Oikawa not to use his left-hand too much to masturbate or else it would ruin the ring. 

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. Work is just-""Yeah, yeah, it's busy." He could practically hear the sulking in Oikawa's voice, which wasn't Iwaizumi's favourite. He knew the minute they had time, Oikawa was going to tie him down.   
"Whatever. Go type words or something. I don't care."  
Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his face and nodded, even though Oikawa couldn't see it. They didn't hang up, but Iwaizumi didn't feel right hanging up first either. He waited a bit, letting the silence linger to see if Oikawa would say anything.

"Oikawa?"  
"..."  
"I love you..."  
"...yeah, I know!"

Oikawa hung up angrily, huffing and crossing his arms. Iwaizumi was being completely unfair with this work bullshit he was doing constantly. Oikawa remembered just last week, Iwaizumi even had the audacity to bring the bitch _home._ Only Oikawa had the right to be the needy, attention-seeking whore in the house, not a laptop with a bunch of words being typed on.  
He couldn't believe he was jealous over a key-board.

Iwaizumi didn't even seem to care, in Oikawa's opinion. The book was important, sure, and their source of income that was steady, fine - but Oikawa was the one with the damn finger on his ring and Iwaizumi knew what he was getting into when they agreed to be with each other forever! 

_'That's it!'_ Oikawa thought with a dark smirk on his face. _'I just have to remind Iwa-chan just_ exactly _who he chose.'_

Iwaizumi was stressing in his office, trying to finish up the first draft as quick as possible so he could have a peaceful weekend off and spoil Oikawa silly. Knowing the other, Iwaizumi would be waiting on him, hand and foot, and Oikawa wouldn't hesitating abusing his power.  
It wasn't even like Iwaizumi wanted to be here though! It's just, work called and he answered. Oikawa gets his attention constantly, these few weeks were nothing compared to the amount of time Iwaizumi has spent on Oikawa.

That's what he likes to think to himself. 

"Iwaizumi-san" The secretary of the building knocked on his door, and Iwaizumi let her in. She seemed to be a little hesitant to step in, so Iwaizumi was wondering what could be happening right now. Something with the book? It was awfully late to make any changes.  
"Yes?"   
"Uhm, someone is here to see you.."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and looked at the time. It was currently 11:30 PM, so meeting hours were over, even if there was an agreement to meet today. Before Iwaizumi could ask, the secretary shook her hands to stop Iwaizumi.  
"I-I said that the hours of visiting were inappropriate! I-I tried, but they said you would say it's okay. I can send them away-""Time's up!"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened when Oikawa stepped in, lightly shoving the secretary aside. He had a bag in hand, and a smirk on his face, keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi. The secretary yelped in surprise, her eyes widening too. It was rude to show up uninvited, without an appointment, and she didn't want Iwaizumi-san to fire her over this!   
"Please, can you step out a moment-""It's fine." Iwaizumi cut her off, then gave her a reassuring nod and smile. "He has an appointment."  
Clearly confused, the secretary didn't question any further and nodded, scurrying away and leaving Iwaizumi and him alone, finally.

"Oikawa-""Wow, Writer-san. Look at you, hard at work." The tone was pretty much mocking. Like he was trying to provoke Iwaizumi, but they both knew it took a little more than that to get him worked up. Iwaizumi was pretty composed most of the time, especially now when they were in public - Iwaizumi's office, for crying out loud. 

"Oikawa-""Look at me." This time, his voice was demanding, not showing any sign of backing down. But this was a public place and Iwaizumi was willing to take any punishment at home - there were people still in the building and he didn't want to risk getting caught. He had a feeling, though, Oikawa knew that too.

"Please, Oikawa. Let's do this at home." Oikawa let out an amused hum and cocked his head, walking closer to Iwaizumi's desk and then finally sitting on it, leaning closer to Iwaizumi. The author gulped in fear and anticipation.

"You owe me."

Now, Iwaizumi was confused. He raised an eyebrow at Oikawa and cocked his head. "I'm sorry?"

Oikawa crawled across the table and then sat on Iwaizumi's lap, holding his face to make Iwaizumi look at him. "You heard me. You _owe_ me." Iwaizumi was still confused but he let Oikawa have his way for now, hoping he would stop if he cooperated.

"Your precious book." Oikawa explained, looking around Iwaizumi's office, Iwaizumi's different novels, drafts, rough copies and even manga adaptions, all around the shelves. "Everything was thanks to me, wasn't it?" He looked back at Iwaizumi and licked his lips, smirking a bit at Iwaizumi.  
"I gave you all these ideas. If it weren't for me, your writer's block would've made you go bankrupt. I want my payment!"  
"...was the ring not payment enough?"

Oikawa let out a bitter laugh then glared down at Iwaizumi. "Don't talk back to me."

Iwaizumi gulped because he could see where this was going. Oikawa went into his small bag and got out a pair of fluffy handcuffs, ones that Oikawa usually used on himself for the livestreams. And when Iwaizumi was bad, Iwa-chan too had them on. 

"Oikawa, we-we're in my office-""Oh, are we? Should've brought a gag too then."

Iwaizumi's breath hitched as Oikawa cuffed him, which was much faster than he anticipated. His hands were cuffed in front of him, but Oikawa forced him to hold his arms up as he unbuttoned Iwaizumi's shirt, exposing his chest and nipples. Iwaizumi bit his lip, wanting to hold in as many weird noises as possible.

"That secretary was so scared you would fire her." Oikawa said amused, watching Iwaizumi's cock rise in his pants. It was because of Oikawa, of course, why Iwaizumi was so sensitive at every little touch. It made Oikawa mad with sadistic pleasure, wanting to see Iwaizumi struggle to keep everything in. It was an even better feeling when Iwaizumi surrendered everything to that same pleasure.

"What if she saw you right now, Mr. Writer? Wouldn't be so scared of you then, would she?" Iwaizumi whimpered and shook his head, his cock beginning to strain in his pants, so he spread his legs a bit to make it more comfortable. To Oikawa though, it probably looked like an invitation.

"You pervert," Oikawa chuckled, using his knee to rub Iwaizumi's hard-on through his pants, making Iwaizumi whimper louder. "Look at you, getting off on this. You really like it when I treat you like this? Like a common whore?"  
Oikawa slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Iwaizumi's pants, then let his cock out, keeping his boxers and pants on though. When the cool air hit his cock, his semi quickly became fully erect. Oikawa mewled happily, leaning down to kiss the head.

"So much better than a piece of plastic."

Without warning, Oikawa swallowed down all of Iwaizumi's cock, making the man gasp but quickly bite his lip so he didn't moan too loud. He grunted with struggle, trying to not make any noises, which turned Oikawa on even more. Iwaizumi's handcuffed hands went down to try and tug Oikawa off, but it resulted in him just pulling Oikawa's hair, leading to a further turned-on, moaning Oikawa.

"Oi-Oikawa. Can-Can't get c-caught-"Oh?" Oikawa let Iwaizumi's cock fall out of his mouth with a 'pop', looking up at him with an innocent face. "Guess you have to be quiet then. Because I, personally," Oikawa stood up and took his pants off. "Don't give two shits."

Oikawa turned around and bent over the desk. Iwaizumi could see he was wearing a butt-plug, probably to make this as smooth and quick as possible, but also to rile up Iwaizumi a little bit. It worked.

"Oikawa, please-""Fuck me!" Oikawa half-shouted. If someone was walking past his office, then they certainly heard Oikawa's demand. Iwaizumi groaned softly, standing up, the handcuffs keeping him front pulling Oikawa up, but he still had a lot of freedom with how Oikawa put them.  
"Oikawa, let's continue at home. I promise, I"ll go home with you right now. I won't stay a minute longer."

Oikawa looked at the time. It was currently 11:45 PM, which discouraged him a little - he was confident he could make Iwaizumi lose composure in a matter of 10 minutes. He let a sigh escape his lips, but he didn't stand. He turned his head to look at Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan. You think I don't know anything about your work?" Oikawa asked, which made Iwaizumi a little confused, but Oikawa was a step ahead of him. "Custodians come at midnight, don't they?"   
Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he gulped, seeing where this was going.  
"You think I can't hold this position for 15 minutes?"

Iwaizumi looked at the time and he let out a sigh in defeat - Oikawa was really one step ahead of him. Iwaizumi was still hesitant, but he managed to reach and pop the butt-plug out of Oikawa, making the bottom moan loudly.  
"Oikawa, not too loud." The demand made Oikawa scoff.  
"Why? You're gonna be 10 times louder in a bit."

Oikawa reached behind himself and spread his ass out, inviting Iwaizumi to mess up his insides. He was already gaping, waiting to be filled, and Iwaizumi all of a sudden couldn't control much of himself anymore. With a swift thrust, he entered in Oikawa.

"Oh fuck!" Oikawa moaned loudly, reaching the edge of the desk in front of him to hold onto something so he didn't fall. "Ah, fuck. Nothing beats your cock, Iwa-chan."  
Iwaizumi whined softly, beginning his thrusting and pacing himself a bit to make sure Oikawa was well adjusted. However, it seemed Oikawa wasn't even struggling, not too tight either. He could pound Oikawa into the next week withing 5 minutes if he wanted to.

"Oikawa...""That's it, Iwa-chan. Fuck my ass hard already." Oikawa turned his head to give Iwaizumi a seductive smirk on his lips, tightening himself around Iwaizumi, making the both of them groan.  
"That's it...oh, fuck, Iwa-chan. I want you to mess me up, inside and out!"

Iwaizumi growled softly and began to quicken his pace significantly. The desk was moving with them, the legs of it scratching the floor. Oikawa almost laughed to himself, because he could confirm that Iwaizumi did not give a shit either anymore. 

"Mm, fuck! Yeah, right there! So deep, Iwa-chan. Ah, holy shit. You-You're making me-me weird-"  
Oikawa spread his legs wider so the angle Iwaizumi was hitting would be harder and deeper. Of course, Iwaizumi knew exactly where to angle, which made Oikawa squeal in pleasure, his eyes going teary and drool spilling on the desk. 

"Ah-! Iwa-chan, come-come on! Fuck-Don't hold back!" Iwaizumi grunted, his hands pressing down the small of Oikawa's back, leaning forward so he could kiss the back of Oikawa's neck, going to his jaw and licking his skin. It made Oikawa shiver, turning his head so he could kiss Iwaizumi sloppily. Their tongues swirled around together as Iwaizumi pressed forward, holding the head of his dick right on Oikawa's prostate to make him shake. Around that time, the door was knocked on.

"Iwaizumi-san? Should I come back to clean your office?"  
It must've been midnight, because the custodian was already there. Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't stop thrusting into Oikawa. He was so close to cumming, and he could feel from Oikawa's tightening that he was too.

"Y-Yes please!"

Oikawa looked back at him, huffing then moaned loudly, "Iwa-chan, deeper!"

Iwaizumi gasped, and even though he couldn't see the custodian, he knew that he heard. "O-Okay. I'll come back later then."  
Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, confused as to why he did that. Oikawa hummed in approval, pushing his ass back to meet Iwaizumi. He reached back and fisted Iwaizumi's hair, pulling him down so that his lips were on his ear.

"You should only be pleading to _me_."

The deep, roughness of Oikawa's voice was enough to make Iwaizumi cum, right inside of Oikawa, which took the two of them by surprise. With a few more thrusts, Oikawa wasn't too far behind and came all over Iwaizumi's desk, not knowing if he got on anything important, but it didn't matter. Oikawa was more important.

"Fuck..."   
Oikawa let Iwaizumi pull out slowly, the cum leaking a bit, but Oikawa was quick to think and took the butt-plug, plugging himself up to keep the cum in. Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he watched Oikawa doing it without hesitation.  
"Th-That's dirty!"

Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi's reaction, kissing his cheek as he uncuffed Iwaizumi and letting him straighten himself up.

"If it's Iwa-chan's, I don't mind one bit."


	6. Oikawa's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Oikawa dropped out of law school, the couple have been trying to find out what Oikawa could do instead of being a camboy. It turned out that there were many things Oikawa could not do that well.

"Iwa-chan, why're you so good at everything?" 

The question threw Iwaizumi off a little bit, cocking his head at Oikawa to see if he was mocking him or something. It had been 1 year since the couple got 'engaged', and now, they were just simply living as comfortably as possible. Iwaizumi never asked if Oikawa would want to do something else besides being a camboy because he didn't want to spark any arguments. He's even told Iwaizumi before that he didn't mind Oikawa being a camboy for as long as he wanted, as long as he was safe and sure.   
However, it's been on the minds of both of them, he was pretty certain. What _did_ Oikawa want to do with his life?

Currently, they were laying on the bed together, just relaxing on their day off, spending time with each. A luxury that they felt they took for granted back in high school. 

"What's that supposed to mean?""You know," Oikawa sat up, leaning closer to Iwaizumi. "You have best-selling books and are so focused. You're good in bed and you support me in everything. You can even cook!" It felt like Oikawa was bragging about him, making Iwaizumi blush, but he had a feeling every word coming from Oikawa was sincere.

"Where are you going with this?" Oikawa flopped down on Iwaizumi's lap, groaning softly and looking up at him.  
"Iwa-chan," he mumbled, reaching up and stroking Iwaizumi's cheek. "I don't even know what I want to do with my life..."

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at Oikawa to see what he was feeling, but he couldn't tell. Was Oikawa insecure about this? Was he ashamed? Perhaps he was just restless after seeing Iwaizumi's most recent book 'The Promotion' become a big hit. For whatever reason, he just didn't want Oikawa to feel uneasy about anything because Iwaizumi didn't mind that his income was from masturbating in front of camera. If it made Oikawa happy, he didn't mind.

"I want to be a man you're proud of."

The sentence threw off Iwaizumi, something Oikawa seemed to be doing a lot today, and now he was more touched than anything else. Oikawa seemed serious and determined, which prompted Iwaizumi to ask,

"And how will you do that?"

Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi's lap, which instinctively made Iwaizumi hold Oikawa's waist. Oikawa looked Iwaizumi straight in the eyes, his expression staying in that same, determined state, which, to be honest, made Iwaizumi shiver a bit.

"I'll get a regular job!"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, wanting to choose his words wisely, not wanting to piss off Oikawa on their day off. He let out a small sigh and looked up at Oikawa.   
"You know, I'm proud of you either way, right? Camboy, stripper, lawyer, doctor. As long as you're still Oikawa..."

Oikawa smiled widely and nodded, giving Iwaizumi a big kiss on the lips then pulled away. "I know! That's why."   
Iwaizumi had a confused look on his face, put Oikawa kissed it off, rubbing his shoulders to suggest the topic go elsewhere. 

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I'll for sure become a man that you can brag about, like how I brag about you!"

So the classes began. Just week long introduction lessons to different occupations that could possibly be Oikawa's next job. He wanted to be able to get a new job soon, and hopefully help pay for the wedding too!

First was cooking. Becoming a chef was like a dream. Being able to cook gourmet meals whenever he felt like it, and he could treat Iwaizumi much more frequently without spending too much money on a 5 star restaurant. He could even think of several roleplays they could do, Oikawa cooking with an apron on and nothing underneath, forcing Iwaizumi to be the plate and Oikawa could eat off of him. Then for desert - the thought made him blush.

"Oikawa-san! The heat is way too high! You'll burn it!" This was the third time the instructor had scolded Oikawa, and it was really pissing him off. It was obvious that this was his first time, she didn't have to be so rude about it!  
"The higher the heat, the faster it'll cook, right?" He argued, not seeing any flaw in his logic.

Apparently there were many flaws in his logic, because the next thing he knew the instructor was kicking him out for having damaged too much of their equipment. Oikawa cursed the building and kicked the trashcan on the way out, mumbling under his breath about how cooking was a bullshit skill anyway.

Second was being a secretary. How hard could it be to answer some calls and jot down some notes? He's seen enough shows on TV to know what to do, and he didn't find it that difficult to gossip around a water-cooler.

"Secretary, scan this for me!""Secretary, make sure you photocopy this for me for my 2 PM meeting.""Secretary, answer my calls for this afternoon. I'll be out for a conference.""Secretary, get me a decaf coffee with 3 sugars and 2 creams. You know the size."

By the second day, Oikawa's blood was boiling. How were these people so rude and ignorant? They probably didn't even know Oikawa's name, yet they expected Oikawa to know their coffee orders? 

"Hey! Quit calling me so casually and show some manners! Don't any of you know some respect?"

Oikawa was fired on the third day.

Third, Oikawa tried construction. It was Iwaizumi's idea, thinking it would be good for Oikawa to go outside and work his body once in a while. Oikawa immediately regretted the decision when they asked Oikawa to move a 10 kg bucket of cement from one side of the construction site to the other. When he got home that day, his whole body was so sore that he couldn't even have sex. Iwaizumi offered a massage, but Oikawa whined, saying that even the slightest touch made his whole body ache.

It's been 3 weeks and there seemed to be no luck in finding a job. Oikawa knew that his viewers were probably wondering where he was, having off-lined himself so he could focus properly on getting a job. It obviously didn't work, despite the lack of distractions.

Oikawa was beginning to wonder if he was good at anything else at all. Being a camboy was relatively easy, you just had to be confident in your body and make the viewers happy. Technically, anyone could be doing this job. He was just lucky enough to have a high following that it also double benefited as something of an income.   
For now though, he was sulking in bed, trying to think of another job he could try out, but it was harder than expected. Every occupation just led to another failure no matter how he thought about it.

Iwaizumi felt bad. Watching his fiancé struggle in finding something that was his calling made him frustrated too, especially when trying to help seemed to make Oikawa more distressed. He probably didn't want to be babied at a time like this.  
Still, Iwaizumi wanted to find a way to comfort his fiancé since this sulking has been going on for almost a month. He couldn't take it anymore, especially when in a situation like this where Oikawa was actually trying hard for some sort of achievement. 

"Hey. Let's do a livestream."

Oikawa perked up, turning around to look at Iwaizumi to see if he was serious. Iwaizumi was already up and getting the phone ready, updating Oikawa's status to show he would be live in 10 minutes. In a matter of seconds, viewers were already on the livestream. Iwaizumi didn't bother to put a target viewer number, he just wanted Oikawa to get his mind off of this whole job thing and enjoy what he did. 

"Come on." Iwaizumi was already digging through the drawers to take out lube, some cat ears and a cat-tail butt-plug for their skit they would perform. He didn't say much, and Oikawa was very flustered with what was happening. 

"Iwa-chan-""I want to." He cut-off Oikawa before he could protest, saying things like 'are you sure' or 'we don't have to just because I'm sad'. Iwaizumi wanted to see Oikawa in his zone again, focused and hopefully happy.  
"Now come on, kitten. We got a show to do."

Oikawa was on all fours, his ass to the camera with the cat-tail butt-plug in all the way and his legs spread. Iwaizumi had a mask on that covered the top half of his face, what he did on livestreams to protect his identity, but anyone who knew him would know exactly who he was. He didn't mind too much though, because at least they knew it was with Oikawa. 

They were both naked, unless you counted Oikawa's cat ears, and now both hard with a little bit of riling up. Iwaizumi walked over into the camera frame, sitting down beside Oikawa and rubbing his ass, spreading his cheeks to give the viewers a good look. Right now they were almost at 1800 and it was barely 15 minutes in - it must be a hard day for these people.

"Look at you, kitten.." Iwaizumi mumbled, leaning down and licking around the plug, pressing against Oikawa's asshole and then spitting on it. Oikawa groaned softly and shook his ass, making the tail sway side to side. "What a slutty kitten you are, hm?"

Iwaizumi rubbed his own cock slowly, getting ready to put on a show. Without letting Oikawa know though, he was planning something else. A show that would be unforgettable for both the viewers and them. He hoped Oikawa would enjoy it, and if anything he could use their safeword. 

"Meow for me, kitten."  
"Nya! Nya!"

The comments went wild and Iwaizumi smirked in satisfaction. He spanked Oikawa's ass, earning a moan from the other, and leaving a red hand mark on the place he spanked. Another spank hit him, then another, and Iwaizumi kept going until his whole ass was red. From Iwaizumi's view, he could see Oikawa clenching and unclenching around the plug.  
"You've been a bad kitty, haven't you?"  
"Nya!"

Iwaizumi quickly flipped Oikawa over, exposing the other's raging hard-on and showing off all of his body. From the side table, Iwaizumi grabbed a blindfold and slowly wrapped it around Oikawa's head, covering his eyes. This made Oikawa gasp, grabbing Iwaizumi's wrist to stop him.

"Iwa-cha-""Trust me."

Oikawa let go and nodded, letting Iwaizumi do what he wanted. Iwaizumi kissed his jaw reassuringly before reaching for the lube at the side table and another toy that they never used before. He hoped it would be okay though.

"Look at you, kitten. You should've told me you've gone into heat." So that was their story?

"Nya, I-I wanted to show you! Nya!" Oikawa wiggled his ass a little more to make the tail sway again, biting his lip in anticipation because Iwaizumi wasn't touching him, and it seemed like he wasn't even doing anything at all! Oikawa tried to whine and whimper, but Iwaizumi wasn't responding.   
"Nya, I-I want a big cock inside of me, nya! Please, m-make me feel good! Nya!"

Iwaizumi was too busy lubing up his hand and a skinny stick he had in his hand. The next thing he did was lube up the tip of Oikawa's cock, specifically the slit and the head. The cool sensation made Oikawa gasp.

"Iwa-chan-!""Shhh..." Iwaizumi thumbed Oikawa's slit over and over, warming the lube up over it. "Trust me."

The next thing Iwaizumi did was position the skinny stick at Oikawa's head's slit, slowly entering through there. The comments were going crazy as Iwaizumi slowly inserted the stick, centimetre by centimetre.   
Oikawa's reaction was a bit expected.

"Iwa-chan! What-What are you-"

When Iwaizumi reached the base of the head, Oikawa's cock twitched and he let out a soft yell. Iwaizumi watched his reactions carefully, making sure Oikawa wasn't passed out or anything, which has in fact happened before.

"Iwa-Iwa-chan, please-""Look at you." Iwaizumi reached with his other hand, Oikawa's nipples, tweaking them and pinching them. Since he had a lot of lube on his hands, it made Oikawa whimper softly, squirming in his position. Iwaizumi hadn't even cuffed him, so if Oikawa really hated it, he would've smacked him by now.

"What is it, kitten? You a pervert?""No!" Oikawa whined, his legs jerking as Iwaizumi sunk the stick down deeper, testing it out by moving the stick around a bit. At about halfway, Iwaizumi left it to let Oikawa get used to the sensation.

"No! Take it out, take it out! It-It's making me we-weird!" 

'Stop', 'don't' or even 'I hate it' weren't safewords. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was liking this, so he continued, pushing the stick down further.

"You like this, don't you, you pervert?" Iwaizumi taunted, leaning down to lick Oikawa's nipples. The bottom was fisting the sheets, whining and squirming under Iwaizumi, shaking his head aggressively. 

"No! I don't-""You liar." Iwaizumi pushed down the stick all the way, so now it was inside Oikawa's dick completely, except of course, the other end. Oikawa shouted in both pain and pleasure, his legs spreading more to show the plug that seemed to be being pushed in and out of him all with his own muscle. Oikawa's whole body was shaking at this point, but Iwaizumi wasn't done yet.

"Look at this lewd body. Even in a time like this, you're being a filthy slut. You're not a kitten. You're a bitch in heat, wanting to be bred." Iwaizumi growled, stirring the stick around more, making Oikawa squeal, arching his back and letting some drool pool down his chin.

"No! Iwa-chan, not-not like th-" Oikawa couldn't finish his sentence as he felt intense pleasure as Iwaizumi hit a certain spot. He let out a high-pitch scream, to which Iwaizumi took as a sign, doing the motion again. Oikawa continued to scream and wither underneath Iwaizumi, who seemed to enjoy watching Oikawa like this.

"N-No-" Oikawa couldn't form a proper sentence. Everything was white and fuzzy. Iwaizumi was sucking on one of his nipples, the other hand pumping his butt-plug in and out aggressively as Oikawa was letting out lewd sounds, squeals and whines and begs.

"Iwa-Iwa-chan, I-I can't-"  
"Pl-Please, Iwa-chan, st-stop-"  
"Iwa-a-a-a-a-a-"

None of them were the safe word. So Iwaizumi didn't stop. He kept going, aggressive and fast, giving Oikawa pleasure he had never felt before, obviously. Oikawa's toes were curling, his knuckles turning white and foaming at the mouth. It wasn't until he hit his prostate while hitting the right spot with the urethra that Oikawa let out a scream that was deafening.

"So-Something's com-coming out-""You're gonna cum?""No!"

Without warning, Oikawa was pissing everywhere. Since the stick was blocking the pathway, it ended up spurting like a fountain, getting on Oikawa, Iwaizumi, the bed, the floor and even hitting the camera too. It wouldn't stop, even when Iwaizumi pulled the stick out, now just flowing out of Oikawa regularly.   
He was sobbing out, in shame and arousal. When he finished pissing, some cum as well spurted out, but it was like a lame attempt at ejaculation.

"Em-Embarrassing..." he mumbled softly, his whole body going limp, defeated on the bed. It took Iwaizumi by surprise, and the viewers, comments pooling and tips being given. Iwaizumi quickly turned off the camera after thanking everyone for watching, then went back to turn his attention to Oikawa.

First he took the blind fold off, tears still coming out of Oikawa's red eyes. Then he took the butt-plug out, then the ears. Then he picked up Oikawa and carried him to the bath, turning the faucet on with hot water.

Oikawa seemed to be out of it for at least 5 minutes, before realizing what was happening and what must've happened. He looked up at Iwaizumi, who had just taken his mask off and was washing off the piss and cum Oikawa had on his stomach.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa mumbled softly, reaching out to caress his cheek. Iwaizumi looked at him, not saying anything and just cleaning him off.  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said again, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. "That was insane.."

Iwaizumi finally let out a soft chuckle and nodded, kissing the palm of Oikawa's hand. "It was. I wasn't expecting it at all."

Oikawa hummed and opened his eyes. He watched as Iwaizumi continued to clean him up, sighing in satisfaction once Iwaizumi was finished with that, then going into the tub to join Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan. Why are you perfect?" Iwaizumi didn't answer for a bit, as if he was really thinking for an appropriate answer.

"Because you don't deserve anything less."


	7. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to plan the wedding, which Iwaizumi doesn't see a point in since they were eloping anyway. But Oikawa insists.

"I don't want basic roses! Lilies, Iwa-chan! Lillies! Do you even want to marry me, or is this all just shits and giggles to you?"

This was the seventh flower shop they've been to and Oikawa still hasn't been able to choose a fucking flower that he could bring to their stupid eloping, which wasn't even going to happen for another _year_. They were 27 now, and as Oikawa and Iwaizumi promised to each other, they weren't going to go elope until they were 28 and the laws in Japan still haven't changed.   
It didn't look like the law was going to change anytime soon, so with a little less than a year to go, Oikawa started to plan things, at first by himself online, but it's turned into Iwaizumi being dragged to these pointless shopping districts and giving half-hearted opinions. Iwaizumi didn't really see a point in buying a bunch of things since they were going to a different country anyway.

"Are you listening to me, Iwa-chan? Hey, Iwa-chan, look! Lilies will be in by next year, so let's get them, okay? Hey, listen to me!"

Iwaizumi sighed softly and let his head hang low, unsure how to answer now. Every time he agreed too quickly, Oikawa would get mad because it didn't look like he was putting thought into the wedding. But if he hesitated, Oikawa would tear up and get all sad.   
It really didn't have to be this emotional.

"How did you come here again?" Iwaizumi asked the shorter male next to him - Hinata Shouyo - who was currently following the two of them around and giving a third, unbiased opinion on the flowers, saying that lilies were nice but roses were a classic. As if he would know.

"Hm? Oh, Oikawa-san invited Kageyama, but he told him to fuck off." Hinata explained, Iwaizumi nodding slowly and understandingly. He wished it was that easy for him to do too. 

"So...you came?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow down at Hinata, the shorter male beaming brightly up at him. "Yup! Oikawa-san said I can come with you guys to America if I helped today!"

Iwaizumi choked on his spit when he heard that agreement - it was the first time he was hearing of this. "W-Wait-" Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa who was currently looking at different bouquet options, choosing between blue ribbon or white ribbon. It looked like he was leaning towards a combination of both.

"You know that's-we're gonna go to America!" Iwaizumi told him, Hinata not stopping his overly bright smile. He nodded and clapped excitedly, which made Iwaizumi naturally assume that Hinata has thought about this already.  
"Yup!" The orange haired male cheered happily. "It'll give Kageyama and me an excuse to go on a vacation with each other! I've always wanted to have sex in a foreign country!"

Iwaizumi choked on his spit once more and desperately watched Oikawa sign something that Iwaizumi wasn't too sure was. Oikawa couldn't seriously be considering making this a _wedding_ wedding. There wasn't enough money in the bank account - there was barely enough money for the two of them to go.

"Don't worry, Iwaizumi-san," Hinata broke him out of his thoughts. "Kageyama and I can pay for ourselves! I've been taking extra shifts at work so we can even stay in the same hotel as you guys!"

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, unsure how to respond. It's not like he didn't like Hinata and Kageyama - but they barely had their own mutual friends considering to come to America. And the last time he checked, Kageyama-san didn't particularly like Oikawa.

"Does it bother you?" Hinata asked, his eyes shifting once he realized Iwaizumi was panicking. That concerned face on Hinata made Iwaizumi feel bad all of a sudden, sighing in defeat. It looked like a small child that Iwaizumi was refusing, so he had shake his head in defeat.   
"It doesn't..." Iwaizumi managed to mumble, making Hinata cheer, pumping a fist in the air. He thought he heard Hinata yell, "fuck yeah! Foreign country sex!", but his head was somewhere else at this point.

"Alright, Iwa-chan, Hina-chan!" Oikawa walked back to them, a triumphant smile on his face that Iwaizumi couldn't understand. "I'm finished here! Are you two hungry, because I'm starving!"

Now at a fast food restaurant, Oikawa agreed to treat them to a meal since they've been up and around since 8 AM. None of this 'wedding planning' made too much sense to Iwaizumi since it'd just be the 2 of them - well, 4 now, he guessed.

"You guys are so lucky, eloping." Hinata said out of nowhere, taking a bite out of his burger after saying it. He started to talk with his mouth full, which they were both certain if Kageyama was there, that wouldn't have happened.  
"If I suggested to Kageyama that we should elope, I would have a new scar somewhere."

Oikawa scoffed, smirking with arrogance. If he had long hair, Iwaizumi was sure he would be flipping it.   
"Well, Tobio-chan doesn't know what he's doing in life." Oikawa kept smiling, having some fries for himself. A 7-day-diet would probably start soon too so that he could have a 'wedding ready figure' or something like that.

"Eh, not completely." Hinata shrugged, indifferent to someone saying something bad about his boyfriend, especially someone like Oikawa, who Kageyama talked shit about whenever he had the chance.  
"We have talked about it once, but he said it was a waste."

The statement made Iwaizumi and Oikawa stop, but both for different reasons. "What do you mean?"

Hinata looked at the both of them, now noticing what he said, making him chuckle nervously. "I-I mean, it's good you two are getting married!" He quickly recovered, shaking his hands at them in defense. "It's just...you're eloping in...America."

Iwaizumi groaned softly, rubbing his face to cover his frustration. So he wasn't the only one who noticed. He's mentioned this to Oikawa before, that eloping in America could only hold a limited amount of significance to them once they returned to Japan. Sure, they had documents, but just how valid were they when their citizenship belonged to Japan.

"What're you saying?" Oikawa chuckled this time, nervously. He knew Iwaizumi has brought this up and tried to convince him that having rings was enough for them. They didn't need a document to say that they were together. But because Oikawa was annoyingly stubborn, they agreed to eloping after another few years if the laws didn't change. Maybe in the back of his mind did he know. That there was no benefit of eloping, except for saying that they did, in fact, elope, and they were tied together legally. Yet, if they ever fell out of love (which Oikawa would make sure won't happen) they could just pretend it never happened and no one would ever.

"Iwa-chan and I are getting married." 

Oikawa kept his stubborn demeanor on, not wanting Hinata to ruin this for him, or give Iwaizumi any weird ideas about not eloping at all. He waited too long to be stopped now.

"Iwa-chan and I are gonna get married, alright?" He said a little louder, getting the attention of some people at the tables near them. Iwaizumi gulped when it looked like Oikawa was getting worked up right now. He didn't want him having a fit here in public.

"Yes, we are Oikawa. Calm down-""I need air."

Oikawa stood up and went out of the fast food restaurant, making Iwaizumi stand as well. If he didn't follow him, he was surely going to get an ear-full of it later.   
Hinata was sputtering, unsure what to say as well because he didn't think it would escalate to this so quickly. He gave Iwaizumi a desperate look and whimper, apologetically bowing.

"Sorry...I didn't think...""It's fine." Iwaizumi nodded reassuringly to him. "I'm gonna go see if he's alright."

Outside, Oikawa was taking deep breaths, trying his best to calm down so that he could go back and pretend everything was okay. Oikawa wasn't completely dumb - he knew getting married in America while being a Japanese citizen did absolutely nothing for him. The only way to make it really valid is if they also moved to America, which both of them would not do. 

Still. Getting married to Iwaizumi was his dream. To sign the papers beside each other, carry a bouquet and kiss each other at the alter. It has been a dream of his for so long that he needed to push for it. This was probably the only thing in his life he was sure he wanted.

"Hey."  
Iwaizumi stood beside him, not touching him since he wasn't sure how good Oikawa was right now. Instead, he waited until Oikawa was hugging him, which only took a matter of seconds. Oikawa's breathing was starting to settle as well.

"I wanna get married..." Oikawa mumbled in Iwaizumi's chest. "To you"

Iwaizumi rubbed his back, and with his other hand began to stroke his hair. He waited till Oikawa could talk more, but when he didn't say anything, Iwaizumi filled in so that the silence wouldn't eat them up.

"We are getting married." Iwaizumi said firmly, making Oikawa look up at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah, a pointless marriage..."  
"That's not how I see it."

Oikawa scoffed, knowing that had to be a lie because Iwaizumi was the one who said it first - eloping in a foreign country didn't mean diddly-dooda to them. However, Iwaizumi's expression didn't change, and his heartbeat didn't speed up. Oikawa started looking at him with some doubt and curiosity. 

"Even though it doesn't count in Japan, getting married to you, standing at an alter with you, even if it's just the two of us," Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked away, not being able to say it while looking in Oikawa's eyes.

"It makes me so happy I could die."

Oikawa's eyes watered and he started to sob in Iwaizumi's chest, clinging onto his shirt tightly, shaking. Iwaizumi let out a soft laugh, noting how even in times of pure joy and happiness, Oikawa seemed to be good at crying. 

"You're that happy?" Oikawa croaked out, looking up at Iwaizumi with tears rushing down his face still. Iwaizumi nodded as he wiped the tears off of Oikawa's cheeks, ending up cupping his face. There was nowhere else he wanted to look all of a sudden.

"Mhm. I admit, at first it didn't make sense. But now...I get it." Iwaizumi admitted in a mumble, but Oikawa could hear him just fine. "Eloping means that we worked hard for our love to be seen. And the fact that we're willing to wait, save up and try hard - I think a good reward would be a wedding, even if it can't be with our families. I mean, all we really need is each other. Right?"

Oikawa let out another sob and nodded, kissing Iwaizumi's cheeks multiple times. Usually Iwaizumi would cover Oikawa's mouth when he started kissing him in public, but Iwaizumi decided to let go this time.

"Right!"

Iwaizumi, without prompt, leaned in to kiss Oikawa on the lips. Slowly and tenderly, cupping his face and pressing their bodies against each other. He didn't care who saw or who judged - he loved Oikawa and he didn't want to live in shame with that love.

When they pulled away, Oikawa was done crying, but didn't let go of Iwaizumi. He didn't want to let go forever, but he supposed that if letting go meant they could do it again, it wouldn't be too bad.

"Should we go back inside? Hinata-san is probably-"  
"He'll understand."


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi are finally eloping in America! They have a few unexpected guests, but love this moment together more than ever.

"I understand why you two are here." Oikawa said to Hinata and Kageyama, sitting in the two seats in front of him and Iwaizumi on the plane. "And you, Iwa-chan. You need to be here too." Oikawa said with a sweet smile, kissing the man beside him. 

"But why," Oikawa looked behind them, his eyes bulging out of his head, half yelling out. "Are you two here?!" 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting behind the couple, Yamaguchi chuckling nervously and Tsukishima glaring back at Oikawa. "What?" Tsukishima scowled back at him. "Last time I checked, we have every right to travel anywhere we want."

Oikawa groaned softly, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms, sulking. Iwaizumi sighed softly, putting an arm around Oikawa's shoulders to calm him down, also making sure that he stayed in his seat. 

They were finally 28, and like Iwaizumi promised, the two were going to America and eloping. Unfortunately, their parents and siblings couldn't make it due to the expense and the awkward date to go, but the couple agreed that the weird date was the cheapest. They wanted to be able to spend a ton of money on the luxury and tourist things, maybe a fancy restaurant that he could treat Iwaizumi to. 

"It's fine." Iwaizumi said coolly, of course not minding of another couple going to America. It seemed the only reason why Oikawa was so annoyed because he actually knew Yamaguchi and Tsukishima - well, Hinata and Kageyama seemed to know them.

"We're really sorry, Oikawa-san," Yamaguchi apologized sheepishly, leaning forward to look at Oikawa and see if he was actually upset. It seemed like the sulking bride really wanted the attention on him.  
"We won't ruin your wedding! I guess New York was in my mind when Hinata and Kageyama mentioned it to me...I'm sorry."

Oikawa was about to accept the apology, but Tsukishima quickly pulled Yamaguchi back, scoffing at Oikawa. "Hey, we don't need to apologize. It's not like we're gonna ruin anything. He's just being a drama queen."  
"Listen here, you little shit-"

The ding of the plane indicated that everyone needed to be buckled in and ready for lift-off, making Oikawa sit down properly. He swore he could hear Tsukishima snicker because he thought he won, which was not the case! Oikawa just lost the opportunity. 

"Hey, hey, Kageyama. Look, they have Marvel movies!" Hinata cheered from his seat, Kageyama humming and nodding, but it didn't seem he was interested. It kind of reminded him of how Iwaizumi treated him sometimes.   
And now they were getting married.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted up at him, hugging Iwaizumi's arm and cuddling him close. "I'm scared. Protect me!"

Tsukishima snorted behind them, making Oikawa turn his head to glare at him. "The fuck you laughing at, 4-eyes?" Tsukishima glared back, banging the back of Oikawa's chair, then kicking it. Since Oikawa was in front of Yamaguchi, he didn't feel like leaning his chair back and bother Yamaguchi when it was Tsukishima pissing him off.

"Hey! I'm gonna kill you!""Oh no, I'm _so_ scared." 

Oikawa whined again, pulling at Iwaizumi's arm, wanting him to do something, but his fiancé's arm, but Iwaizumi kept a straight face. "Iwa-chan. Tell him to stop!""Sh. We're taking off."  
After the flight attendants showed how to use the masks and the different procedures for emergencies. The plane began to ascend, louder than what they all expected. It would be 18 hours of this - could they survive?

When the seat belt sign turned off and they were allowed to walk around, Hinata and Kageyama were already asleep, wrapped around in each other, Hinata's face covered with a blanket since Kageyama didn't want anyone to see the tired face drooling.

Oikawa thought that he and Iwaizumi could get some sleep too, so that they could be refreshed when they wake up. Obviously, this was the first time Oikawa has been on a long flight.  
Unfortunately, Oikawa couldn't get any sleep.

"Tsu-Tsuki! Stop! People are sleeping."  
"It's fine, just be quiet."  
"I-I can't!"  
"Oh? Not my problem then..."

Oikawa was turning red, standing on his knees on his seat and turning around to see what they were doing. Not to his surprise, Yamaguchi's lap was covered with a blanket and Tsukishima's hand down there too. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could take a good guess.

"Hey!" Yamaguchi was red right now, trying to push Tsukishima's hands away, but the other was smirking up at Oikawa, purposefully making big motions with his hands under the blanket so he could see them going up and down. Yamaguchi whined, trying to push Tsukishima away again, but Tsukishima wouldn't budge. It seemed that he was amused by Oikawa getting worked up, almost challenging him.

"You two are in public! What do you think you're doing?" Oikawa hissed at them, Tsukishima chuckling a bit, looking at Oikawa over his glasses. 

"My boyfriend."

Tsukishima, a little too quickly, went down under the blanket, making both Yamaguchi and Oikawa gasp. Tsukishima's head was going up and down, and Oikawa was almost tempted to take the blanket off. But the way Yamaguchi was biting his lip, almost making it bleed, he decided that wasn't a good idea. 

"Tsu-Tsuki. Sto-Sto-" Yamaguchi covered his mouth, which was probably a good idea because Tsukishima was moaning obnoxiously loud - well, loud enough to make Oikawa red.  
"I'm-I'm sorry-" Yamaguchi whimpered again, covering his face in embarrassment, whining when Tsukishima started to make loud, sloppy, licking noises now too, Yamaguchi's body jerking and shaking now too.

Oikawa groaned, not wanting to watch any longer, sitting back in his seat. He turned to Iwaizumi, wanting some plane sex now too, but the man was sleeping soundly, listening to music. With a sad sigh, he pulled the chair arm up and snuggled into him. Iwaizumi stirred in his sleep and pulled Oikawa in as well, humming softly, making Oikawa smile softly. Who cared if there was a horny couple behind them? Iwaizumi was in his arms right now, flying to their wedding and making their future happen. Nothing else mattered.

"Tsu-Tsuki!"  
"For fuck's sake..."

Finally in New York City, Oikawa and Iwaizumi got out of the airport and called on a taxi. It seemed the couples were going to separate now, everyone having their luggage and coincidentally coming to the same place to find a taxi. Yamaguchi was looking down in shame, but Tsukishima looked all smug and proud beside him, holding his hand tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi sputtered out, bowing at Oikawa. It made Oikawa wonder, how the fuck could someone like Yamaguchi be attracted to someone like Tsukishima. It could also counter how someone like Iwaizumi be in love with someone like Oikawa. Tsukishima must be making sure no one stole Yamaguchi away.

"It's fine.." Oikawa mumbled, glaring at Tsukishima the whole time. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa curiously, cocking his head a bit. "Did...Did I miss something?"

Without answering the question, Oikawa finally got a taxi down, a van since Kageyama and Hinata were staying at the same hotel. They hauled their luggage in the trunk, Hinata and Kageyama chatting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi before they left. Yamaguchi bowed to the eloping couple, and again for Oikawa.  
"Oi-Oikawa-san, I'm-I'm so sorry! Please enjoy your wedding!"

Oikawa scowled at Tsukishima, wanting the glasses boy to apologize to him, but they didn't have time. He gave Yamaguchi a reassuring nod, letting him know he wasn't mad at Yamaguchi in particular.   
"Thanks." Oikawa mumbled, getting into the van with Iwaizumi and the others. This time it was Hinata who was a little confused, sitting in the back with Kageyama and Oikawa. He turned to Oikawa, a blank stare on his face.  
"Did something happen?" Oikawa scowled at Hinata this time, crossing his arms. He couldn't admit the only reason why he was upset was because he didn't have any plane sex. 

"Nothing really.."

The hotel was big, grand and expensive. Apparently their appointment to elope was in a few hours, so they still had time to get ready. It would be at City Hall, just a block away from the hotel. Then after, they would get drunk and smash like no tomorrow.

If Oikawa could get their room.

 _"Room! Room!"_ Oikawa said in broken English, though he wasn't sure why he was screaming. His subconscious assumed that she would understand better if he spoke louder.  
 _"Yes, I need your name for the room, please."_ The lady behind the desk said, but Oikawa couldn't quite understand. _"You did book a room, right?"_  
  


Oikawa groaned in defeat, holding his head down. It was his fault for not practising English before coming here. He should've at least studied the basics, right?  
Without saying anything, Iwaizumi walked beside Oikawa, showing his ID to the lady at the desk, his composure much more calm and professional. Oikawa almost went completely weak.

 _"I-W-A-I-Z-U-M-I. And we have another couple, under Kageyama, I think. K-A-G-E-Y-A-M-A."_ The lady behind the desk nodded with a smile while Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in awe, but he didn't notice until his gaze went to Oikawa accidentally.  
"What?"  
"Since when were you good at English?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, the lady behind the desk finished looking their names up and gave them the key to their rooms. Iwaizumi gave Kageyama the key to their room and the four of them went up to their assigned rooms.

"My books get translated sometimes." Iwaizumi finally explained once the elevator opened to their floor. Hinata was already running to find their room number, making Kageyama chase him down.   
Iwaizumi found their room quickly too. "See you guys in an hour!"

The room was perfect - it had a view of the city, Oikawa could watch people doing normal every day things. There were so many couples too, women with women, men with men. It was much more diverse than Japan, that's for sure.

"I can't believe we're here..."

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who was looking out the window now with a look of awe. Iwaizumi walked over and back hugged Oikawa, kissing his neck softly. This did feel a little surreal, to be honest. He didn't think they would be doing this one day, getting married was out of their spectrum. But here they were, New York City, mere minutes away from eloping.

Oikawa turned his head, kissing Iwaizumi's lips softly. He heated the kiss up quickly, putting his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and pressing against him, but Iwaizumi was quick to stop him.

"We have to be there on time.." Iwaizumi mumbled against him, causing Oikawa to whine in protest. "Iwa-chan..." he used his knee to rub against Iwaizumi's crotch, licking the side of his neck. 

"Just a quickie."  
"...fine."

City Hall was busier than they expected, but it looked like they weren't the only who were eloping. There was a designated place for marriage registrations (Oikawa let Iwaizumi handle it for the most part) so they were put into a faster line than the other people who were in city hall for whatever reason. They learned they could've gotten married anywhere if they had someone to officiate the marriage, but they were already here and knew no one, so it worked out for the best.

"What the fuck?!" Oikawa squealed when he saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi there, both dressed in tuxes and Yamaguchi holding a bouquet of flowers. Tsukishima looking all smug like that, but it seemed Yamaguchi didn't know about this.

"Oikawa-san!" He exclaimed, but Tsukishima kept a firm grip on Yamaguchi's wrist, laughing to himself. Oikawa also had a bouquet of flowers - per his request - so it definitely ruined the moment when someone else had a bouquet of flowers.

"What-What are you two doing?!" Oikawa exclaimed, Iwaizumi's eyes widening when he saw Oikawa lash out. He didn't say anything though, especially when Yamaguchi started to stutter.

"Tsu-Tsuki just proposed! We're so sorry-""Ehhh, Bokeyama! Why don't we get married too then, hm?" Hinata pouted up at Kageyama, tugging on the sleeve of Kageyama's tux. The raven haired male furrowed his eyebrows down at his boyfriend. "Huh? I don't even have a ring for you.""That's fine! We can buy rings after!"  
Tsukishima laughed to himself again as he watched Oikawa struggle, his neck turning red. Yamaguchi was still bowing and apologizing while Kageyama was explaining to Hinata now wasn't a good time to talk about this.

"Stupid. I have to propose to you first before we can get married."  
"Then propose right now! I don't need a ring, just you!"  
"Tsuki, let's go! We can get married tomorrow, can't we?"  
"Aw, Yamaguchi. Don't you wanna start the honeymoon as soon as possible though? I wanted to take you to bed as quickly as I could..."

"Enough!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Iwaizumi who shouted this time. Not Oikawa. Even Oikawa himself looked startled.

"Oikawa and I have been planning this for 4 years. And if you counted the times we waited for each other, then it'll be our whole lives!" Iwaizumi panted quietly, Oikawa's eyes softening as he watched Iwaizumi defending them.  
"So...So please be considerate! I'm sorry, but this night was suppose to be for Oikawa and I. If you could support us, then-then that would make both of us very happy!"

Everyone went quiet, looking at Iwaizumi because this was probably the first time he went out like that and spoke up so powerfully for their relationship.   
"Iwa-chan..."

Kageyama looked over at Hinata, the shorter of the two nodding in agreement that they could wait another day to get married. Yamaguchi looked up desperately at Tsukishima, the blond adjusting his glasses and nodding shortly. "Well, if it's that important...Yamaguchi and I can wait till tomorrow then."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa let out a sigh of relief. At that moment the officiator walked in with papers and Oikawa's heartbeat sped up. Now was the time - they were going to get married.

 _"So, which one of you guys are getting married tonight?"_ He asked, going up to the alter and setting down the documents and pulling out a pen. Iwaizumi raised his hand, indicating that it would be them.

 _"Alright then. If you could read the contracts and make sure that you're ready to sign."_ When Iwaizumi went up to the alter, Oikawa followed, looking down at the English typed words and chuckling nervously. When he saw Iwaizumi signing so confidently though, he felt more at ease.

"Wait! I have vows!" Oikawa told them, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Oh, but I-""I know." Oikawa faced Iwaizumi, his paper out in front of him as he began to recite his vows.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. We've known each other since we were kids. Never did I think that I would be marrying my best friend." Oikawa started, and he could already hear Hinata sniffling.  
"But you're more than my best friend. You're my courage. My rock. My foundation. My inspiration. My love, and my heart. In this life, in my next life and probably my past, this won't change. So forever, I promise, to love and cherish you no matter what. In rich and in poor, in sickness and in health, I'll become not only a man you're proud of, but a husband you love. With all my heart and soul, I, Oikawa Tooru, will become all those things for you too. Even if you won't have me anymore, I'll become anything you need, so long as I can stand beside you. I love you, Iwa-chan."

Without knowing, Iwaizumi's eyes were watering and a tear slipped out. He wiped it off and gulped, letting out a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-""It's fine." Oikawa said with a big smile. "I know you feel the same!"

Oikawa signed the paper next and the officiator took the contracts, stamping them. _"Congratulations. You two are married."_

Even though Oikawa didn't understand what he said, he leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi, his hands on his shoulders and Iwaizumi's hands on Oikawa's hips. Hinata cheered while the other 3 clapped respectfully. When Oikawa looked out at them, they all seemed to be happy - whatever expression Tsukishima was wearing didn't count - and he himself also couldn't stop smiling.

By midnight, the 6 of them were hammered. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tagged along to the hotel's bar, wanting to join in the celebration, and Yamaguchi wanted to apologize by taking the bill that night.   
So everyone drank like their liver didn't exist.

"Tsuki-Tsuki gives such good head! How could I stop him?" Yamaguchi slurred to Oikawa, completely drunk after 3 glasses. With his size, it wasn't a surprise. Hinata was next, then surprisingly Tsukishima, Oikawa, then Kageyama and Iwaizumi. All of them couldn't stop spouting nonsense, though Tsukishima was just silent, having a bunch of delayed reactions.

"Hinata, I wanna marry your ass," Kageyama admitted in his drunken state, his hand on Hinata's thigh. "But I don't got no stinkin' ring! You need a ring and-and a flower and shit to get married...don't cha?"   
"Bullshit!" Yamaguchi exclaimed behind them. "I'd marry Tsuki in a garbage can!"

Oikawa was laughing his ass off until he felt a few kisses on the back of his neck. He turned to see Iwaizumi, face flushed red, his left hand that now had a gold band ring occupying his fourth finger, on Oikawa's waist.

"Hey, husband." He whispered hotly in Oikawa's ear. "Wanna get outta here and have married sex?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the bar, Hinata whistling at them as they left, which Oikawa replied with a wink. At the elevator, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa against the wall, starting to make out with him without any care of who came in. Good thing they weren't interrupted all the way to their floor because by then Iwaizumi was fully rutting against Oikawa's leg.

"Mmm, down boy." Oikawa whispered in his ear, pulling him out of the elevator. Iwaizumi playfully growled at him, kissing his hand all the way to the room. Oikawa had to open it, but once they were in Iwaizumi was already pushing Oikawa against the door, loosening their ties and unbuttoning their shirts, desperately getting the layers between them off. Oikawa moaned, loving Iwaizumi's desperation and neediness.

"Hajime..." Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi laid him down on the bed, stripping them both completely naked. Iwaizumi kissed down to Oikawa's hard-on, licking the head slowly. Oikawa moaned, throwing his head back and puling Iwaizumi's hair, encouraging him to keep going. 

"Yes, Hajime..." Iwaizumi took this as a good sign and continued on, swallowing all of Oikawa's cock in his mouth, his hands fondling his balls as well to stimulate him more. Iwaizumi rutted against the bed as he deep-throated Oikawa, pulling away briefly to spit on Oikawa's cock then began to jerk him off. Oikawa was squirming under him, moaning softly and gripping the sheets.

"I-I'm gonna-" Oikawa came on Iwaizumi's hand for the first time that night.

Iwaizumi ate Oikawa out next, earning several moans and whimpers, making a mess on the bed sheets as well. Before Oikawa could cum a second time though, Iwaizumi hiked up between his legs and positioned his hard cock to Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, flushed and sweating, then took his hand, intertwining their fingers before leaning up to kiss him tenderly. Their tongues moved together as Iwaizumi inserted his cock inside of Oikawa, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Oikawa wrapped his leg around Iwaizumi's waist, pulling him closer and forcing him to go deeper, but they both knew the pace they wanted to go. Nice and slow - making love.

"Tooru..." Iwaizumi moaned, kissing down to Oikawa's neck as he thrusted deeper into Oikawa, hitting all his good spots at a slow pace, but as intense as ever. Oikawa mewled under him, burying his face in Iwaizumi's hair.

"I love you, Hajime."  
"I love you too, Tooru."

The two of them came together, Oikawa on their stomachs and Iwaizumi inside of Oikawa. There wasn't any intense screaming or edging. There wasn't a video or dirty talk. Just sweet nothings in each other's ears, telling each other how much they loved each other and how they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. 

It was everything they could have asked for and more - as long as they were together.

"We're gonna be so hungover tomorrow."


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding and everyone goes home, but of course, this is just the beginning of another chapter in Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's lives.

Of course, the couple had a massive hangover the morning after, not even bothering to properly get up until noon. They weren't going back to Japan until next week, so they still wanted to tour the city, but they figured it would be nice to spend a little time like this, sleeping together in each others arms. 

At about 2 PM, Iwaizumi finally got up, wincing as he sat up. His head was throbbing and his throat was soar - most likely from how many times he deep-throated Oikawa last night - but still, he wouldn't have done anything differently. He looked beside him to see a sleeping Oikawa, laying peacefully. Iwaizumi took the opportunity to admire his now husband, stroking a strand of hair out of his face. He still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was, how they actually went and eloped, even with a bit of an audience. He sort of did wish that they had a traditional wedding, with their family and all of their friends there, but as long as they were together, it didn't seem all that bad.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa groaned, his eyes cracking open a bit. Iwaizumi smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Oikawa's forehead, making him stir in his sleep and reach to hug Iwaizumi's waist.  
"My head fucking hurts..."

About an hour later, they were both up. The shower took longer than usual, considering they showered together and of course, that resulted into a need for another shower. They changed into some nice clothes and went out to grab something to eat. It seemed Hinata and Kageyama had no plans to spend the day with them either, which Oikawa (and secretly Iwaizumi) was thankful for. 

"What should do first, then?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as they had a meal on the patio of a restaurant nearby, letting their rings show proudly. "As a married couple."

Oikawa put some thought into it, humming softly as he looked around to see what other couples were doing. What was a normal thing for married people to do? There were ones with kids, but that was out of the question right now. There were couples on dates, some going shopping together, and some just sitting like Iwaizumi and Oikawa, simply enjoying one another's company. 

"Let's just...do." Oikawa laughed, harder when Iwaizumi gave him a confused look. "Just whatever!"

Shopping took longer than Iwaizumi thought, especially since Oikawa insisted they got matching shoes. When it looked good on Iwaizumi, it didn't look good on Oikawa or if they did find a perfect pair, they didn't have Iwaizumi's size. Of course, Oikawa was persistent, demanding Iwaizumi demand them for an extra check in the back until they found the absolute perfect couple pair of shoes.

Oikawa insisted they watched a movie, even though he would've have understood anything. Iwaizumi had to whisper several lines to him, which earned a couple behind them to rudely ask them to, "hey, quiet down. Some of us actually want to watch the movie. Oikawa was about to fight them, but when he saw his beefy stature and multiple tattoos he sat back down and watched the movie without understanding a thing, just enjoying the acting.

When it came to dinner time, Oikawa chose the fanciest restaurant possible, wanting to spend as much money as possible. Of course he was disappointed when he ordered a $90 steak to have the slab of meat the size of his palm. Iwaizumi had to hold in laugh as he enjoyed his big plate of pasta, teasing Oikawa by telling him he would just have to starve the rest of the night. The teasing stopped once Oikawa threatened Iwaizumi wouldn't be getting desert if he kept that shit up.

As they were making it back to the hotel, Oikawa's eyes looked all around the streets, admiring the American life, and how everyone was out and doing things without caring. Or at least that's how it seemed.  
"Could you imagine," Oikawa mumbled softly to Iwaizumi. "What it's like to hold hands and kiss in public? Without worry..."

Iwaizumi glanced at his husband, knowing what Oikawa was referring to. In America, they were able to see all kinds of couples, loving each other without having to look over their shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone there to judge. People kissing each other like no tomorrow in the streets with no hesitation. Oikawa and Iwaizumi did not have this luxury, so naturally, they were a bit jealous.

"Come here." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to a nearby alleyway, a little sketchy looking, but Iwaizumi wasn't exactly comfortable doing this in the middle of the street like other people. Oikawa was a bit surprised with the sudden change of direction, but he followed Iwaizumi anyway. Iwaizumi pushed him against a brick wall, the alley being a bit of a tight squeeze, but they had enough room. Iwaizumi leaned in for an open mouth kiss, which Oikawa didn't think twice to receive, his arms wrapping around Iwaizumi's neck. 

What he didn't expect was Iwaizumi to start grinding against him.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa giggled, grinding back against him, like how Iwaizumi thought he would react. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Oikawa never rejected sex. A blessing, and a curse.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" Oikawa kissed his neck, reaching down to squeeze Iwaizumi's ass teasingly, making him yelp in shock and glare down at Oikawa. With a smirk, Oikawa licked down Iwaizumi's jawline and grinded harder against Iwaizumi, trying to get him hard, which didn't take too long.

"W-Wait, let's-" Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa already started to take his pants off. He looked at Iwaizumi excitedly, turning around. "What're you waiting for, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi just wanted to give him a blowjob or something, not full sex! He looked around to see if anyone was around that could possibly catch them. Since it was late at night, thankfully it was mostly adults - he didn't know if he could live if children caught them - and a part of him told himself that they were never going to see these people again. Perks of being in a foreign country.

"Sorry. Just admiring the view." He winked at Oikawa, making both of them pink. Oikawa shook his ass impatiently, making Iwaizumi take his own cock out. He spit on his hand and began to lube himself up, then spit down on Oikawa's ass too to make him a little slick. Since they've been having sex constantly lately, he doubted the entry process was going to be difficult, and they could get this done soon. Oikawa might enjoy public sex like this a little more than Iwaizumi, who happened to be the average person.

"Mmm, fuck..." Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi pushed inside of him slowly, holding Oikawa's waist. Iwaizumi looked out of the alleyway to see if there was anyone passing by, and of course there just had to be a group of men, probably walking around after drinking. Iwaizumi held his breath as they walked by, obviously seeing the scene that was happening. They whistled and laughed, a few even clapped, which made Iwaizumi red and turn his face away, but Oikawa enjoyed the attention.   
It even made him back up against Iwaizumi.

"Oi-Oikawa!""It's okay. They're gone." When Iwaizumi turned, Oikawa wasn't lying. It looked like this must've been something that happened frequently if they were so easy to leave and not enjoy the show.

"Now," Oikawa bounced his ass up down, turning to look at Iwaizumi. "Where were we?"

They fucked in the alleyway. Oikawa didn't bother muffling his voice, his moans of 'Iwa-chan' and 'yes!' and 'I'm cumming' echoing in the walls. Several more people passed by, but by the third group of friends, Iwaizumi didn't seem to mind anymore. He was just glad no one was there when they came together - he couldn't stand to think anyone else had seen that face.

They also ended up fucking in all different places - bathrooms of restaurants, restricted areas of museums, elevators. It was crazy just how many positions Oikawa was able to bend into and Iwaizumi's ability to speed up when he heard footsteps approaching. Sometimes, to make Iwaizumi's cock twitch a bit, Oikawa would whisper hotly in his ear, "I see someone watching us." That was always a nice performance.

The week in NYC went by quicker than expected. Hinata and Kageyama ended up staying a week longer since they didn't know when the next time they could get their schedules to align like this would be. It seemed that Hinata was still trying to convince Kageyama to elope.

"Try bondage," Oikawa whispered to him as they parted. "Tie him up and until he says yes, don't let him cum."

Blushing a deep shade of red, Hinata nodded, loosening his collar a bit. A confused Kageyama glared at Oikawa, holding Hinata close by the shoulders. They separated finally, Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaving by taxi. Next thing they knew they were back on the plane, an 18 hour flight back to Japan.

"It was too short." Oikawa pouted, looking up at Iwaizumi. "I wanna get married again."

Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head and looking out the window. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to get married again too. A proper wedding with everyone there, everyone they love and everyone who loved them. Old teammates, their captain from high school, some coworkers of Iwaizumi and maybe even extended family if they managed to support.   
He was beginning to understand more and more why Oikawa pretended they were planning for a traditional wedding last year.

"Well, I wouldn't do it differently." Iwaizumi told him, turning to see Oikawa already had his eyes closed. The plane was rolling up the runway, about to ascend, so Iwaizumi took the opportunity to hold Oikawa's left hand, kissing the engagement ring he bought him 4 years ago. There were things they needed to discuss - what was Oikawa going to do now? Would being married change anything? Would they have to go to Kageyama's and Hinata's eloping too? So many questions, but Iwaizumi didn't mind if they never got an answer. If both him and Oikawa were in the unknown together, what did it matter?

"Tooru..." Iwaizumi whispered softly in his ear. "I didn't tell you my vows yet, did I?"

Iwaizumi waited for a reaction, but when Oikawa didn't respond, Iwaizumi smiled softly. To him, this was the perfect time.

"I've loved you longer than you think," he started off lowly, the noise of the plane drowning him a bit, but he didn't mind. If Oikawa never heard, he wouldn't mind. "When you got a girlfriend, I stood there, thinking I wouldn't have a chance. And I didn't mind. As long as I saw you smiling, I didn't mind. That's what I thought, but I came to a realization, if you're not smiling with me then it's no use. That's how much I love you. To the point where I can't even think of anyone else being the reason for your smile." When Oikawa stirred in his sleep, Iwaizumi held his breath, but Oikawa didn't appear to be awake, so he continued.  
"And for the rest of our lives, I want to be the reason for that smile. Your happiness and your joy - I want to be all of it. And I'll spend the rest of my life bing that for you. I vow that I'll protect and love you, even if you don't know and even if you stop smiling. I vow to you that you no matter what, I'll be by your side through everything in life, because there's no one else I would want to stand beside. This is my vow to you, Oikawa Tooru, and even in 1000 years, I won't break it."

When he was finished, he lightly kissed Oikawa's lips, just ghosting above his, then sat up and turned his head to look out the window of the plane, saying a silent goodbye to America.

Oikawa's eyes fluttered open slowly, a small smile on his lips as he saw the back of Iwaizumi's head. 

"I love you too, Iwa-chan." 


End file.
